For Love And Money
by penguin of death
Summary: What happens when Hermione's mum is sick, and the Grangers run out of money for her treatments? Will Hermione be willing to do whatever it takes to get the money she needs? And what will the repercussions be?
1. Blue Beginnings

'Hermione, honey, wake up!'

Hermione Granger opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her, gently shaking her. 'Get up sweetie, or you'll miss the train.'

'Oh, no, I slept in!' the young girl shrieked, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom, skidding to a stop just before she reached it. 'How are you today, mum?' she asked anxiously. Mrs Granger had been diagnosed with cancer earlier that year, and her health was deteriorating rapidly. But the family had all pulled together to get her the best doctors and treatments, and a ray of hope had been thrown their way when they found out about a revolutionary new treatment in America which had a success rate of ninety per cent. They were hoping to be able to start Mrs Granger on it just after Christmas.

'I'm fine, dear. I'm having a good day.' her mother smiled, trying to look sincere but Hermione knew she was lying; she didn't have good days, only bad days and not quite so bad days.

'Okay, I'll be down in a minute.' Hermione said, entering the bathroom.

'Please hurry dear. Your father and I need to talk to you before you leave for school.' Mrs Granger called through the door as she headed downstairs.

Hermione showered quickly, scrunch dried her wavy dark blonde hair, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black top, before going to meet her parents in the kitchen. The worried looks on their faces told her that whatever they had to say was not going to be good. 'What's wrong?'

Mr Granger shuffled in his seat. 'You might want to sit down for this.' He waited until his daughter had sat across from him and his wife before continuing, 'It seems your mother's medical bills have been higher than we had anticipated, and we're running out of money.'

'What are we going to do? We can't stop the treatments! And what about the new one after Christmas? Mum has to get that!'

'We know, honey, that's why we have to sell the house.'

'When?'

'We already have.' Mr Granger said, avoiding her eyes, 'I'm sorry we couldn't tell you but we knew you'd worry.'

'Well, where are we going to live?'

'Your father and I have already bought a small flat.' her mother replied, 'We move in next week. It's very small, only one bedroom, but with you at Hogwarts for most of the year we think it'll do, so long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch when you come home.'

'Of course not. Whatever it takes, I'll do it.'

'Thankyou.' Mrs Granger whispered, hugging her daughter tightly, before sending her upstairs to gather her school things.

Half an hour later Hermione sat beside her father in the car as they pulled into the train station car park. Her mother had been too unwell to come. 'Be honest with me dad. How bad is it? We're not going to be able to keep up the treatments, are we?'

'No, honey.' Mr Granger replied quietly, 'We're not. But please don't tell your mother, she doesn't need to feel guilty, especially not now.'

'I know dad.' Hermione climbed out of the car, 'And just know, whatever I have to do to help, I will. I'll make sure we get the money we need.' She turned and strode into the station, trying to ignore the fact that her father, a grown man, was close to tears.

'Hermione!' a cheery voice made Hermione look up at the door of the train carriage where she was sitting.

'Ginny!' she greeted her best girlfriend.

'So,' the redheaded witch began, 'What you been up to?'

'Not much.' Hermione stated. She didn't want her friends to know about her problems just yet, they would only worry about her, 'Where's Ron and Harry?'

'Oh, they'll be here in a minute. They stopped to chat to Neville. Guy stuff.' Ginny rolled her eyes. 'But I ran into McGonagal on my way down here and she said to tell you you've to go to the Heads' compartment to meet with the Head Boy. I wonder who it is? Do you think it's someone hot?'

Hermione laughed at her friend's comment; that girl had a one track mind. 'Nope.' she stated, 'It's Draco Malfoy.'

'What?' the look on Ginny's face was priceless, 'How do you know that?'

'I got a letter yesterday telling me everything about being Head Girl, including who the Head Boy was.' Hermione shrugged.

'Oh, Mione, good luck.' Ginny groaned, before adding slowly, 'But you have to admit, Malfoy is kinda hot…'

'Ginevra Weasley! What would your brother think do if he heard you speaking about the Slytherin ferret like that? Not to mention your boyfriend!'

'Oh, no, I love Harry, really I do!' Ginny cried quickly, although as Hermione left the compartment she added quietly, 'Doesn't mean I can't look.' 'I heard that!' Hermione called over her shoulder as Ginny slumped down in her seat. The older witch giggled as she headed down the corridor to the Heads'.

Malfoy was already there, and he looked up as she entered, and took a seat across from him. 'Ferret.' she said to him in acknowledgement. 'Mudblood.' he replied, with a slight nod of his head.

'Well, I see you two are getting acquainted nicely.' They both looked up to see the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, standing in the doorway.

'Morning, Professor.' both greeted him.

'As you know, the prefects from each house will see to the new first years, so you won't have to worry about that; you'll meet them tomorrow once they're settled. I've decided to give you both the night off from your duties to allow you to get settled into your new dormitory.' Dumbledore continued, as Hermione and Malfoy shared a disgusted look. They knew that although they both had private bedrooms and bathrooms, they were expected to share a common room and kitchen. 'Well, I'll leave you to it.' the elderly headmaster said as he left the compartment.

The two Head students sat in silence for the rest of the journey, both staring out of the window until they reached the station. They each gathered their belongings, left the train, climbed into the Heads' carriage which took them to Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall, all in silence. Hermione strolled over to the Gryffindor table and plopped herself onto a bench beside Ginny.

'So, how'd it go?' the younger witch asked. Hermione just rolled her eyes in reply.

'I hope Malfoy behaved himself. If not he'll have me to deal with …' Ron growled, glaring over at the Slytherin table where the blonde Head Boy sat.

'Relax Ron!' Hermione laughed. Ron was so overprotective of her; it was like he had two baby sisters instead of one. 'Malfoy didn't do anything. We ignored each other the whole time.'

'Good.' Harry stated, also glaring at Malfoy, 'You know you just have to say the word, and we'll …'

'I know.' Hermione smiled at the boys gratefully. She knew he meant it; they really would do almost anything for her.

The four friends sat quietly through the sorting ceremony, welcoming their new Gryffindor members, before laughing and gossiping their way through the feast that followed. 'Hey, look at the time, we'd better get going.' Hermione said, looking at her watch; it was very late. Everyone waited as the prefects led the new first years up to their dorms, Ron and Lavender Brown taking care of the Gryffindors.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione then started to walk up the stairs toward their common rooms. They were about to part ways when Harry stopped Hermione, and looked her directly in the eyes. 'Remember what I said, if Malfoy tries anything, just come and find me or Ron …'

'I know Harry,' Hermione rolled her eyes, 'But really, I can look after myself. I'll be fine.'

'Yeah, Potter, relax.' a firm arm was slung around Hermione's shoulders, and she looked up to see Malfoy smirking at her, 'I'll take care of Granger,' he grinned wickedly, and then Hermione felt him slap her arse, 'I'll take _very_ good care of her…'

'Sod off, Malfoy!' she tried to shake his arm off her so she could wriggle away from his hand which had remained on her backside, 'And get your hand off my arse!'

'As you wish, Granger,' he smirked at Harry and began to walk off down the hallway, calling over his shoulder, 'I'll see you in _our_ room.'

Hermione sighed and Ginny looked at her seriously, 'Please be careful Mione. He's a lot bigger than you and we don't know what he's capable of.'


	2. Gifts and Girls

(A/N – okay, so first of all, thanks for reading. I've been posting this on too under the penname 'pretty in pink', so if you recognise it that's probably why. I'm new to and not particularly good at working it so if you spot any problems with my fic just let me know. Also, instead of responding to reviews in my author's notes, I'm going to submit a review myself thanking everyone, so please check out my reviews page for your response (thanks to Fairy Queen one of her many aliases for that little tip!)

DISCLAIMER – Look, if I owned the Harry Potter franchise, do you really think I'd be sitting in my ten foot square bedroom in freezing cold Scotland writing fanfics?

Hermione nodded, before heading toward her new room. She was almost there when she felt a hand clamp her shoulder gently. She turned to see Harry standing there, a worried look on his face.

'I want to know what's going on with you.' he said.

'Huh?'

'I can tell something's wrong. What happened this summer? And don't lie to me because I'll know.'

'Oh, okay, but you can't tell anyone, not even Ginny or Ron.' Hermione warned.

'Okay, just tell me.'

'Well, mum's treatments are costing more than we thought, so we had to sell the house, and I don't think we're going to be able to keep up paying for treatments for much longer.' Hermione's lip quivered, and Harry pulled her into a tight hug.

'Mione, why didn't you tell me? I have plenty of money, I'd have helped out.'

'I know and that's why I couldn't tell you. That money is yours, your parents left it for you, and you shouldn't be spending it on me.'

'Don't be stupid.' Harry stroked her back gently as she sobbed into his chest, 'Yes, my parents left me the money, that's why I want to do something good with it, not just waste it on frivolous junk, and I can't think of anything more worthwhile than helping my best friend and her family.'

'Harry, promise me you won't do anything rash. You'll let me deal with this.'

'If that's what you want.' he replied as she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

'Goodnight, Harry.' she said.

'Night, Mione.' he replied as she vanished through the portrait hole.

Malfoy was sitting on the couch reading a book, but he looked up when Hermione entered. 'You look terrible, Granger.' he smirked, looking at her swollen red eyes and nose.

'Goodnight Malfoy.' She replied sickeningly sweetly, not stopping as she crossed the room and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and curled up on her bed, falling asleep instantly, still fully clothed.

The next morning, Hermione was woken early by a tapping at the window. She opened it and took the letter and bag from the bird, before feeding it a treat. She opened the bag and shrieked with shock, then tore open the letter;

Dear Hermione,

Here is as much money as I can give. I know you said you didn't want it but you're getting it, and I don't want to hear another word about it. It's not for you anyway, it's for your mum. I lost my mum and I don't want anyone else to go through what I've gone through for the past sixteen years.

Love, Harry

Hermione smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks. She grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note;

Dear dad,

Take this money for mum's medical bills. Please don't ask me where I got it, just know that someone who cares about me very much helped out. School's fine and I'll owl you again later.

Love, Hermione xxx

She tied the new letter and the bag to the owl who still stood on her desk, with stern directions for them to be delivered to her father as soon as possible. The owl hooted in understanding and flew off.

Hermione dressed quickly and hurried down to the Great Hall, heading straight over to Harry and hugging him tightly. 'Thankyou!' she cried.

'What for?' he asked, his eyes telling her to play along; no one else knew about the money.

'Oh, um, just for being my friend.' she tried to cover as everyone looked at her suspiciously. Slowly, they all returned to eating their breakfast. Hermione looked over at Harry. 'Thankyou.' she mouthed silently. 'Don't mention it.' he mouthed in reply.

Later that night, Hermione returned to her bedroom to find the same owl sitting on her desk, a muggle envelope tied to its foot. She opened it and read;

Dear Hermione,

Tell Harry thankyou so much.

She gasped, _how did he know?_

We will, of course, pay him back in time. Your mother doesn't know, she wouldn't take the money if she did. We look forward to hearing from you.

Love, dad

Hermione dismissed the owl, and grabbing her homework, headed down to the common room. A house elf had already lit the fire for the night, so she sat on a chair beside the fireplace and opened her potions textbook. 'I can't believe it,' she muttered aloud, 'All seven years we've had potions with the Slytherins. Talk about an unlucky streak.'

Just at that, the common room door opened and in strutted the Slytherin ringleader himself, with a girl right behind him, her hand in his back pocket, his on her arse. 'Rachella?' Hermione gasped as she recognised Rachella Robinson, a sixth year Hufflepuff girl. 'What are you doing here? With Malfoy?'

'Why, Hermione, I can have _any_ girl I want, anytime. All I have to do is snap my fingers and they come running.' Malfoy smirked down at her as he and Rachella crossed the room.

'Not _every _girl.' Hermione said slowly, watching as he stopped, his foot on the first stair.

He turned to look at her, his grey eyes fiery. 'Excuse me? I think you'll find that _every_ girl in Hogwarts, and quite a majority outside I might add, would gladly give anything for one night with me.'

'You're wrong Malfoy.'

'Am I? Do tell me exactly why that is.'

'Well, I'm a girl, and you can't have me.' Hermione stated.

'Is that right?' Malfoy smirked, but Hermione could see he had lost a bit of his cool edge. 'I disagree. I think I could have you in a second – if I wanted you.'

'Believe me, ferretboy, no way would I ever touch you, let alone _touch_ you.'

'We'll see,' was all he said as he climbed the stairs and entered his room with Rachella in tow, closing the door behind them.

Hermione awoke with a start. It was three thirty in the morning. Something had definitely woke her, but she wasn't sure what. Grabbing her wand from her bedside table, she snuck across her room to the door, pulled it open and snuck downstairs to find the common room empty. She was about to go back to bed when she heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Then the door opened, and a sheepish looking Rachella snuck out, not noticing the other girl standing in her doorway. Hermione coughed, and Rachella looked up with wide eyes. Her hair was dishevelled, her shirt was squint, she had her bra in her hands, and her skirt was crumpled.

'Good night?' asked Hermione, raising her eyebrow.

'I – uh – I was just getting a drink of water before I leave. I didn't know you'd be out here.' Rachella stuttered, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. The poor girl had suffered enough embarrassment for one night. 'It's okay. Just get back to your dorm quickly, and try not to get caught.'

Rachella nodded gratefully and scurried out of the Heads' common room, holding her wand in one hand, and her underwear in the other. _God, I hope she doesn't get caught, especially with her underwear in her hand. It's so obvious what she's been up to._

Realising that she too was thirsty, Hermione headed into the kitchen and was bending down to get the orange juice out of the fridge when she heard a sleazy voice behind her mutter 'Mmm… nice view…' She could actually feel the smirk on his face, even although she couldn't see it.

'Shut it Malfoy' she answered calmly, standing up and turning around.

'Ooh, and the view from the front's even better!' Malfoy licked his lips, 'Who would have thought you'd fill out so well, Granger?'

'What?' Hermione looked down at herself before realising she'd forgot to grab a robe before, and so was only wearing a pair of hotpant style bottoms and a lowcut silky chemise top. She instinctively tried to cover herself with her arms as best she could, but all she managed to do was push her cleavage up further, causing Malfoy to practically drool.

Scraping his jaw off the floor, he pulled out a stool and sat down, never taking his eyes of her, 'So, Granger, I've been thinking – we've never really talked, have we?'

'No, Malfoy. Because we hate everything about each other.'

'I don't hate _everything_ about you,' Malfoy said slowly, his eyes lingering over her body, 'In fact there are some parts of you I'm rather fond of.'

'You only want me because you know you can't have me. And anyway, I hate everything about you.'

'Are you sure, Granger? Because you haven't taken your eyes off my body the whole time I've been in here.'

Hermione gulped. She hadn't even notice she'd been staring, but she had to admit, Malfoy was looking damn fine. He was wearing nothing apart from a pair of black silk boxers, and as he stretched back Hermione got a good look at his toned muscles. _He's even got that bit at his hipbone!_ She was a sucker for that, _Wait, what am I thinking, it's Malfoy! Even if he is kinda hot, he's EVIL!_ 'Sorry, Malfoy, but I don't find you attractive in the least.'

He smirked, 'Is that right? So if I was to make you an offer, you'd decline?'

'Yes.'

'Shame. I think you'd do well.'

Hermione blushed profusely, 'I'm not that kind of girl.'

'On that topic, exactly what kind of girl are you?'

'Excuse me?' She had no idea where this was going.

Malfoy grinned. 'Oh, you know what I mean Granger; are you a virgin?'

'What kind of question is that?' Hermione could feel her face turning scarlet.

'You're not telling me that Weasel or Potter never gave you a bit of _something_?' he raised his eyebrow at her.

She stared straight into his sparkling grey eyes, 'That's none of your business Malfoy.'

'Uh huh.' He stood up and walked across to her and slowly trailed his eyes up her body, lingering on her chest, before looking down at her face. 'I bet you're wild in the sack with a real man to show you what to do.'

'Trust me Malfoy, you'll never be the man for that job.' She placed a hand on his muscular chest and pushed him out of the way, heading back to her room.

'Oh, Hermione?' he called after her.

'What?'

'I promise you, I will be the man for that job.'

Hermione walked out of the kitchen, 'Night Malfoy.'


	3. Beastly Bets

(A/N – thanks for the reviews, I'll try to respond as soon as I have the time – you wouldn't believe how busy I am right now! Well, enjoy!)

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione could hardly keep her eyes open.

'What's up?' Ron asked, shoving a fourth slice of toast into his mouth.

'Oh, Malfoy had a girl in his room last night and she woke me up when she left.'

'What slut was it this time?' Harry asked, glancing over to the Slytherin table.

'I didn't know her.' Hermione lied. Rachella had made a mistake; she didn't need it spread around school.

'Miss Granger?' Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagal standing over her.

'Yes, professor?'

'Could you please go and get Mr Malfoy and bring him to my office? I wish to speak to the two of you about some Heads' business.'

'Yes professor.' Hermione sighed, standing and saying goodbye to her friends. She made her way over to the Slytherin table. _That's strange,_ she thought, _why are all the boys piled up at one end of the table?_ It was true, all the Slytherin boys were packed tightly around one section of the table, apparently looking at a piece of parchment. 'I'll take that, thankyou!' she said, snatching the parchment from where it lay in front of Malfoy.

'Give it back, mudblood!' he growled, jumping up from his seat and stepping menacingly towards her.

'Calm down, ferret! You can't hurt me in a room full of people!' she said, scolding him as if he were a small child. He backed up a bit, but she could see panic cross his face as she smoothed out the parchment and read what was written on it. 'Oh my God!'

'It's not what you think.' a third year boy started.

'Relax Jinkins, she's not going to do anything, I'm Head Boy.' Malfoy rolled his eyes.

'Malfoy, what the hell is this?' Hermione glared at him, she had a pretty good idea already.

Malfoy smirked. 'That, Granger, is a list of all of my conquests, both the ones achieved, and the ones I've still to get in order to win.'

'I hope you don't mean you've made a bet that you could sleep with fifteen women.'

'Then you'll be sorely disappointed.' a sixth year laughed.

'So are you taking this to Dumbledore?' Malfoy asked, trying to act cool but his voice was tense.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'No. I don't really care what you get up to in your bedroom. But I just have one question.'

'Yes?' Malfoy enquired, feigning innocence.

'Why the hell am _I_ on the list?'

He grinned. 'Ah, well, you would be my biggest conquest. You allow me to double my winnings.'

'Is that right? Well, I know about it now, so you can kiss those winnings goodbye.'

'Just give me time.'

'Malfoy, I told you before, you will never touch me. Ever. Now, we have to go to McGonagals.' With that, she stalked out of the Great Hall, leaving Malfoy to trail after her.

Then next couple of months passed relatively peacefully. Hermione and Malfoy had managed to mostly ignore each other, communicating only for Heads' business, or when Malfoy tried to hit on her. She had a feeling he was well on his way to completing his list, judging by the number of girls he brought back to his room over the weeks. Christmas was only a week away when Hermione returned to the common room after a Transfiguration lecture to find Malfoy trying to hold onto an owl as it flapped its wings viciously and hooted in his face. 'I, uh, think that's for me.' Hermione said, recognising the envelope as a muggle one. He handed her the owl, and sat back down on the couch to continue his homework.

She opened the envelope, and stood by the fire to read it. However, she was only halfway through when tears started to stream down her face;

Dear Hermione,

We're so sorry, but you're going to have to stay at school over the holidays. There's not enough room in the house; mum's feeling worse so Gran's having to come over to help take care of her. We'll send your presents to the school, and we'll see you as soon as possible. Have a lovely Christmas dear.

Love mum and dad x

Malfoy looked over at her. _Is that actual concern in his eyes? Of course not, don't be stupid!_ she scolded herself.

'What's wrong?' his question shocked her.

'I have to stay at school over Christmas.'

'Me too. So your parents don't want you either, then?'

'No, actually the house is just a bit crowded, that's all.'

'Oh.'

At that, another slightly harassed looking owl flew through the open window, and fluttered down onto Hermione's outstretched arm. She untied the envelope – muggle, again – and took it and the bird through to her bedroom to read in private. This time, tears ran down her cheeks from the first line.

Dearest Mione,

Sorry I couldn't send this in the first letter but your mum saw that and I didn't want her to know. You see, we don't have enough money for that American treatment so she's not going to be able to get it. I've tried everything, but the dental practice went bankrupt because we've missed so much work through the cancer, so I don't know what to do. I'll speak to you soon, sweetie.

Love Dad x

Hermione grabbed her quill and parchment and scribbled another letter in reply;

Dad,

Don't cancel the treatment and don't tell mum. I'll get you the money you need, I'll get a job in Hogsmeade over the holidays and work as many hours as I can. I promise I'll get money, just do what you can.

Love, Hermione x

The bird sped off through the late afternoon orange sky towards her house, just as the first flakes of snow began to fall. Hermione grabbed her cloak and headed out of the dorm, heading for the secret passage which would take her straight to Hogsmeade.


	4. Desperation and Draco

**Author's Note – okay, I'm very sorry but I was looking over this and realised that due to my stupidity, this chapter was actually meant to be two chapters, I just posted them together by mistake. So I'm fixing it. The actual text has not changed in any way, I've just split it (because that's how it is on the other site, and I've got my chapter numbers and titles and stuff sorted by that). So a big whoopsie on my part. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer – nope, ain't mine.**

'How can I help you dear?'

Hermione smiled at the young witch behind the counter. 'Hi, I was wondering if you have any vacancies for Christmas staff?'

'No, honey, I'm afraid we don't'

'Oh, okay. Well, thanks anyway.' Hermione replied, leaving the shop. _That was only the first one. The next one will be more successful_. Eighteen stops later, and all she'd heard was exactly the same thing, although the young man at the last shop had explained that unlike the muggle shops, wizarding shops tended to be quieter around Christmas, particularly in Hogsmeade as the Hogwarts students were their best customers and most of them had returned home for the holidays. _Great, _she thought, _There aren't any more shops here, and I can't go anywhere else. Now how am I going to get the money?_ She trudged through the rapidly falling snow back to the passage to Hogwarts.

Stomping through the common room, she completely ignored Malfoy, and went to her bedroom and flung herself onto her bed, howling, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The next week passed quickly for Hermione, as she looked everywhere for a way of making money, but she could find none. With only four days to go until Christmas, the deadline for payment of her mother's treatment, she was desperate. And so, as she lay in bed that night, thinking over all her deadended attempts to make money, a drastic idea popped into her head. It had been floating around suppressed in the back of her mind for a few days already, but now it seemed like her only solution. _But I couldn't, could I?_ she debated, _What's more important, what you'll lose here, or your mum's life?_ 'No contest.' She sighed to herself, climbing out of bed and walking into the bathroom, not quite believing what she was about to do.

She paused briefly in front of the mirror, checking her hair, and making sure that her silky pyjama bottoms and chemise top looked okay, before continuing over to the other door, and entering Malfoy's room. She had only been in his room once before, to shout at him for using her shampoo, but now she took a look around and realised how truly magnificent it was. Decorated in green, silver and white, it's focal point was a king size mahogany four poster bed, upon which Malfoy was sleeping soundly, his fair hair mussed up; for once, no smirk or dirty grin was on his face; he looked almost innocent. _Almost_, she thought to herself, as she perched on the edge of the bed and nudged him slightly.

'Wha-' he sat bolt upright, looking around until he saw her sitting beside him. 'Granger?'

'You have money, don't you?' she asked.

'Uh – yes. Why are you waking me at four in the morning to ask me this?' he was clearly confused.

'I need some.'

'Yes, well it's not quite that simple.' Malfoy remarked, 'You can't just go around asking people to give you money. Especially not people who hate you and you hate back.'

'I know that.' she replied, 'And that's why I'm willing to give you something in return.'

'And what could you possibly have that I would ever want?' his trademark smirk made a return.

'Me.'

'I don't understand.'

Hermione sighed, 'I'm willing to sleep with you. You get to win your precious bet and screw the ultimate Hogwarts good girl, and in return I get the money I need.'

'You're willing to do that?' the look on Malfoy's face was priceless. She would have laughed if it hadn't been such a serious moment. 'What do you need the money for that badly?'

'That doesn't matter. I have my reasons. But all you need to know is what I'm willing to do to get it. So do we have a deal?'

'I guess. How much do you want?'

'We'll discuss the details tomorrow. Goodnight Malfoy.' She got up off the bed and left the room without a second glance at the man she had just solicited herself to.

Later that morning, the two Head students met in their common room to finalise things. Hermione made sure that she asked for only enough money to cover the medical bills, no more, she didn't want his dirty money for herself. Malfoy agreed and they decided that it would take place at nine o'clock in his bedroom the next night, so Malfoy could win his bet before Christmas, and Hermione could have the money transferred into her bank account in time to pay the hospital bill.

She sent a letter to her father later that night via owl;

Dear Dad,

I've got the money we need. It will be in my bank account tomorrow. Just take the details out of the drawer in my desk at home and transfer it to the hospital. I know you'll want to know where I got the money, but I just got lucky with a holiday job. Merry Christmas,

Love, Hermione x

She hated lying to her father, but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth. She imagined how that would go _Hey, Dad, I got the money. I had to prostitute myself to get it but, hey, money's money, right?_

Hermione stayed in the library all of the next day, avoiding Harry, Ron and Ginny (who had also stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, although the four of them were going to the Burrow on Christmas Eve until New Year's Day), and returning to her room at eight so she had just enough time to prepare. She had a long warm shower, and changed into a knee length pink sundress, scrunch dried her hair, and didn't bother with makeup. As she heard the clock downstairs in the common room chime nine, she took a final look in the mirror, and crossed the hallway to knock on Malfoy's door.

'Come in.' She entered his room to find him standing in the middle of the room, dressed in black cargo pants and a tight black vest. The bed was freshly made, and flames roared in the fireplace. _At least he made a bit of an effortt_ she thought, surveying the room.

'What are those?' she pointed to two vials of glowing liquid beside the bed.

'They're contraceptive potions, for – uh – after, just in case.' he answered.

Hermione nodded slowly, she wasn't really sure just how successful wizarding birth control methods were, so she pulled a little foil square out of her pocket, 'Hope you don't mind but I brought us a little muggle protection too.'

'Okay.' He looked at Hermione, then at the bed. If she didn't know any better, she'd have said he seemed even more anxious and uncomfortable than she was, 'Are you ready?'

'As I'll ever be.' With that, she closed the gap between them, and turned out the lights.

Hermione lay in Malfoy's bed, staring at the silver silky canopy of the posted bed. She could hear him breathing heavily beside her. Moving quickly she slid out of the bed and gathered her clothes from the floor. She slipped on his emerald green robe, and hurried out of the room, across the hall, and into her own bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she leaned her back against it and sank to the floor, collapsing in a heap as tears flooded down her face.


	5. Flooing and Flashbacks

**Author's Note – I'm just repeating this again from the last chapter, to clear up any confusion. If you've already read this, it's because it was the second half of chapter four, which I somehow managed to post as one chapter when it was supposed to be two. (yup, really). So I'm very sorry for that mistake, but it's fixed now, and I've also added the next two chapters to make up for this and the really long wait!**

**Disclaimer – I wish I owned it, but alas, I don't **

'Hermione! Come on, we've got to go or mum will be angry!'

Ginny's voice outside her door woke Hermione. She was still lying on the floor in Malfoy's robe, and at the sound of her friend's voice she quickly jumped up and got changed into jeans and a grey top, happy that she'd had the sense to pack her trunk the day before.

Ginny and Hermione trudged through the hallways to Gryffindor tower, where Harry and Ron were already waiting.

'Let's go then.' Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames, saying 'The Burrow.'

She felt the familiar uneasy dizzy sensation, and then found herself standing in the kitchen of the Weasley house. Her stomach suddenly tensened and cramped, but she put it down to the floo travel. She hated travelling like that. Just then, Harry climbed out of the fireplace, followed by Ginny and Ron.

'Hi kids!' Molly Weasley greeted them, 'Dinner won't be long. Why don't you go and put away your things. The arrangements are the same as always, Harry you'll be bunking in with Ron, and Hermione dear you're with Ginny.'

The four teenagers grabbed their trunks and headed upstairs. Hermione was only half way up when her stomach cramped tightly, making her drop her trunk and stagger. Harry caught the trunk, and Ron caught Hermione. 'Are you okay?' he asked, helping her up the rest of the stairs.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' she lied, 'It's just the flooing, it makes me feel a bit queasy.'

'If you're sure ….' Ginny said slowly, eyeing her best friend suspiciously, as they continued on to the girls' room.

After all of their things had been put away, the foursome went back down to the kitchen to find the entire Weasley clan around the dining table, already devouring the scrumptious food Molly had prepared. 'Boys! I told you to wait for the others!' she scolded her five sons.

'Sorry, mum, but you know you have to be quick in this house!' Fred laughed, shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Ginny, Ron and Harry dove in, but Hermione's stomach twisted and turned as she looked at the food. 'Come on, Mione, I was even nice enough to save you some' George waved a plate under Hermione's nose, but she just clamped a hand on her stomach and ran upstairs to Ginny's bedroom, collapsing on the bed which had been conjured for her. She could hear muffled voices coming from downstairs, followed by light footsteps which stopped just outside the door.

'Come in' Hermione cried, as someone tentatively knocked. The door opened and Ginny walked into the room and sat down on her own bed across from Hermione.

'What's wrong with you?'

'I told you – it's just the –'

'I know it's not the flooing, Mione. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?' Ginny asked seriously, 'Because if you don't I'll send Fred and George up and they will get it out of you.'

Hermione gasped. As much as she didn't want to tell Ginny, she didn't want anyone else to find out either. Sighing, she thought to herself _it's just Ginny, she's my best friend, and I don't have to tell her everything. But maybe talking about it will make it hurt less._

'Well?' Ginny prompted.

'If I tell you something, promise you won't tell anyone?'

'Promise.'

'Oh, Gin, I did something terrible.' Hermione broke down into tears.

'What could you possibly have done that was so bad?'

'I – I – I had sex.' she said quietly, looking up to see a shocked look on Ginny's face.

'Oh.' The redheaded witch seemed lost for words. 'Do you mind if I ask who?'

'It's not important.' Hermione didn't want anyone to know the exact details of the encounter, 'Just know that it was a mistake and I should never have done it and I don't want to talk about it again.'

'Okay. If that's what you want.' Ginny muttered, moving across the room to wrap her arms around the crying girl.

As Hermione lay in bed that night, Christmas Eve, she thought back to the events of the previous night;

'_Are you ready?'_

'_As I'll ever be.'_

_She turned out the lights, leaving only a small fire burning in the fireplace. She moved across the room to stand directly in front of Malfoy. He looked down at her and raising his hand, lowered the straps of her sundress, causing it to slide down her body onto the floor. She stood in her pure white bra and panties, blushing as he gazed at her body. Then, she reached out and tentatively unbuttoned Malfoy's trousers, revealing green silk boxers. He pulled his vest over his head, revealing his taut body, and reached his arm around her back, unhooking her bra. She didn't move, instead she just let it drop to the floor. He took her hand and led her over to the grand bed, sitting her on it and gently pushing her back until she was lying down. He then removed his own boxers, and she could feel his excitement pressing against her leg as he leaned over her and hooked his fingers under her panties, pulling them down and discarding them on the carpet beside the rest of her clothes. She braced herself as he climbed on top of her and looked straight into her eyes 'Are you sure?' She nodded, although she thought she saw a flicker of hesitation in his eyes, but as she felt him begin to move she closed her eyes and just willed it be over quickly. He was surprisingly gentle. She stifled a moan as Malfoy moved above her, and he looked down at her and stopped. He rolled over on to his back beside her, but she remained where she was, frozen to the spot. 'Are we finished?' she asked quietly, not quite understanding why it had been so quick. 'Just go.' Malfoy grunted. 'What? Why?' she was confused; what had she done wrong? 'I said go! GET OUT!' he snarled. Quietly, she slid out of bed and returned to her own bedroom. _

She felt her cheeks grow wet, and tried to dry them with her pyjama sleeve. It was then that a thought hit her; if Malfoy hadn't finished, did that mean that she wasn't going to get the money? Burying her face in the pillow, she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Worries and Weasleys

**Author's Note – okay, here we go. Chapter six. The real chapter six. I checked it soooooooo many times to avoid any more daft mistakes. Anyway, at this time I just want to say a big thank you to all my reviewers; HPfanatic53072, melissafelton-622, devil's poodle (such a great name!), medieval warrior, ShortLeggedGiraffe, Happyendings, anafics, blonde-brain (sounds like me), strawberry-heavens, Tortallan-Fairy-Tale, revelyn, dmwzrdbabe12, melissamalfoy642, Porcelain Prayer. You all get a big kiss! I'm sorry I haven't responded to you before now, but I usually respond differently on another site, so I forget that I have to do it like this here. But that does not mean that I don't read or appreciate your reviews – believe me, I do! So, enjoy this chapter, and leave me a little review to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer – I'm not _that_ delusional.**

'Hermione! You've got a letter!'

Ginny stood over her friend's sleeping form, waving an envelope. Hermione opened her eyes and snatched the letter out of her hands, ripping it open;

Dear Hermione,

Merry Christmas honey! I got the money and transferred it to the hospital. I hate taking money from my daughter but I will pay you back as soon as we can. Mum's treatment starts on January tenth, and we'll keep you updated. Thankyou so much, but I can't believe you made so much money just from a Christmas job. We'll talk soon,

Love, Dad x

_He still sent the money? Why?_ she couldn't help but wonder as she showered and got dressed. Her stomach was still aching, but she was determined not to let it get her down on Christmas. Walking into the Burrow living room, she was greeted by nine redheads, and a raven haired boy. 'Merry Christmas!' they chorused. As everyone ripped open their gifts, Hermione forgot her problems for the first time in days. She was ecstatically happy with her presents; a velvety covered notebook from Harry, a turquoise silk shirt from Ginny, ruby earrings from Ron, a homemade jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley, a magical cd player from Bill, Charlie and Percy, and a mysterious box from Fred and George which she decided to put away and open later in the interests of personal safety.

The extended family sat in the living room for the rest of the day, laughing and joking, until a loud bang was heard in the kitchen. Molly went to investigate, and returned a few minutes later with a piece of parchment in her hand. 'Oh, Hermione dear, I'm sorry, but that was a letter from Professor Dumbledore asking that I send you back to Hogwarts tomorrow, as he has some Heads' business he'd like you and Malfoy to get on with. You've to leave at nine thirty tomorrow morning.' she said, smiling sympathetically at the blonde girl.

_No! I can't see Malfoy yet!_ she thought. She hadn't seen him since he'd kicked her out of his room that night, and she had no idea what she was going to say. But she knew she had no choice but to return to school.

As she was heading up the stairs to bed that night, alone, the rest of the family remaining downstairs for a while as unlike her they didn't have to get up early, a hand grabbed her shoulder on the third floor landing. 'Mione?' Fred asked, 'Can we talk?' She nodded and followed him into his and George's bedroom.

'What's up?'

'I know what happened.' he said, sitting on his bed.

'What do you mean?' she replied, making herself comfortable on George's.

Fred looked meaningfully at her, 'I heard what you told Ginny last night. I know that's why you've been upset and in pain.'

Hermione tried to look innocent, 'I have know idea what you're talking about, Fred.'

'I know you had sex, Hermione.'

'Quite frankly, Fred, I don't see what my sex life has to do with you.' she avoided his glance.

Fred scooted over so he was sitting beside her, 'You're like another sister to me, Hermione, and I don't like seeing my baby sisters upset. Now I want to know what happened to hurt you.'

She knew he was just trying to help, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. 'What makes you think anything happened?'

'Because when you sleep with someone you love, it should make you happy, not sad.' he said gently, noticing her gaze focus upon the floor, 'Please tell me if someone forced you to do something you didn't want to.'

'He didn't make me do anything. It was my choice. I had to do it.' she replied quietly.

'What do you mean _had_ to?' the older boy asked, placing a hand under her chin and lifting it so she was looking him in the eye.

'Nothing. Just forget I said anything.'

'No, I won't forget. What do you mean _had _to?' he pleaded.

'My mum's sick, and I needed something from him.' Hermione blurted out without thinking.

Fred's eyes widened, 'Are you saying he paid you to have sex with him?'

'Yes.' she answered softly.

'WHAT!' a shout behind her made her turn around to see that George was standing in the doorway.

'George! What are you doing here?' she shrieked. _How much did he hear?_

'I was just coming up to get my wand, only to find out that some guy's been taking advantage of you!'

'No, it's not what you think –' she tried to explain, but Fred cut her off.

'Who?'

'What?'

'Who was it?'

'No one.'

'Hermione, tell us now.'

'No.'

'That's okay. We'll just go get the veritaserum mum keeps for when she thinks we're up to something.'

'Wait, Fred, no! I'll tell you.' she cried as he rose from the bed.

'Well, we're waiting.' George looked furious.

'Malfoy.' she whispered.

'Sorry, who? We didn't quite catch that.'

'Malfoy.' she said, louder this time.

'Let's go.' Fred and George looked at each other and before Hermione could react, they disapparated with a pop.

'No!' she shrieked to herself, running out of the bedroom, and skidding to a halt in front of the kitchen fire. The rest of the Weasleys had gathered in the kitchen, obviously having heard the shouting from upstairs.

'What is going on here?' Mr Weasley asked.

'Sorry, I can't explain.' Hermione answered, grabbing a handful of floo powder. She turned and pointed her wand towards the people gathered in the small kitchen, shouting a charm which caused a red energy shield to shoot out from her wand, preventing anyone from following her. She threw the floo powder into the fireplace, and shouted 'Heads' common room, Hogwarts.' The world around her began to spin, and she staggered out of the common room fireplace just in time to see Malfoy descending the stairs, Fred and George lying in wait.


	7. Repercussions and Revelations

**Author's Note – since it took me soooooooooooo long to update (darn exams! really – but they're almost over, so I should be updating more often now) I thought I'd post this chapter too. Well, read and enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer – I've said it once, I'll say it again – not mine!**

'Weasles?' Malfoy said, confused, looking at the twins, 'What the –'

'No!' Hermione screamed, but it was too late; Malfoy fell to the floor as Fred's fist connected with his face. His ribs hit the wooden table on the way down.

Hermione ran over to stand between Fred and Malfoy, but George grabbed her around the waist and held her to the spot. 'Shh, Mione, he's getting what he deserves.'

Malfoy pulled himself up off the floor, blood running down his face from his nose and lip. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'You mess with Hermione, you mess with us.' Fred growled.

'What are you talking about? I didn't mess with Granger.' Malfoy asked, looking from Fred, to George, and then to Hermione. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, pleading with him not to do anything stupid.

'Don't lie to us, ferret,' Fred swung his fist again, this time connecting with Malfoy's eye. 'We know you paid her to sleep with you! What's wrong, couldn't find a slut to lay for the night, so you had to take advantage of our friend? You made a big mistake Malfoy.'

Malfoy staggered back a few steps, before swinging his own fist in return, punching Fred's jaw. As Fred slumped back against the wall, George let go of Hermione to go help his brother, and she took this opportunity to run up to the two fighting men. Pulling Malfoy off of Fred, she stepped in between them, her back to Fred and George so she was facing Malfoy. 'Stop it!' she screamed, 'I will not have all of you fighting because of me!'

'Then tell them to get out of my room!' Malfoy shouted. 'I don't go into their hovel and start fights!'

'Don't you order her around like that! Despite what you might think, she's not yours to do whatever you want with!' George threatened, attempting to step around Hermione to reach the Slytherin.

'George, no!' Hermione shouted, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back into the wall beside Fred. He didn't try to get past her again, although she knew any of the boys could've if they wanted to; the twins were at least five foot ten, and Malfoy was a good two inches taller, whilst she was a mere five foot two. She just had to hope that they would avoid fighting since she was in the middle and could get hurt. 'Look, Fred, George, thankyou for standing up for me, but I think you should go home and let me handle this.'

'No way, Mione, we're not leaving you with _him_.' Fred hissed in Malfoy's direction, 'What if he gets any more of those _urges_? At least last time he offered to pay, but this time you might not be so lucky.'

'Is that what you think happened?' Hermione turned to see an understanding look pass over Malfoy's face, 'You think _I_ asked _her_ to do this?'

'What else could it have been?' Fred asked.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy. _This is it_, she thought, _he's going to tell them that it was my idea, I made the offer, he just accepted. Then what will they think of me? If they think Malfoy took advantage of my problems and offered me money for sex then they'll just think I was desperate and he was sadistic. But if they know I offered to sell myself to him, they'll think I'm just a slut, and everyone will hate me and have nothing more to do with me._ A tear trickled down her cheek as she waited for the Slytherin to bring her world crashing down around her.

'You're right. It was me.'

'Wait – what?' Hermione gasped at Malfoy's words. Why hadn't he just told the truth and got himself off the hook?

'It was my fault.'

Hermione met his eyes as he spoke these words, but he quickly looked away. She turned to the Weasley twins, who were still glaring menacingly at Malfoy. 'Fred, George, go home, please. I'll be okay.' She looked at Malfoy's bloody and battered face, 'I don't think he'll touch me again.'

'Mione…'

'No, George, just go.'

'Okay…' George said slowly, pulling his brother across to the fireplace, pausing briefly in front of Malfoy, their faces only five inches apart, 'But we'll be keeping an eye on her, and if we even _suspect_ anything is going on, we'll be paying you another little visit. And that's a promise.'

Fred and George then threw floo powder into the fireplace and stepped forward, shouting 'The Burrow.'

'Please don't tell anyone!' Hermione yelled after them as they disappeared in a swirl of flames.

'So,' Malfoy said, 'I think you better fill me in on whatever the hell that was all about, don't you?'

The cramp in her stomach was getting worse now because of all the physical exertion she'd had in breaking up the fight. She grasped her stomach and slumped into a chair, taking shallow breaths to ease the pain.

'Well?' Malfoy glared at her.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what they'd do.'

'How did they even find out?' he trudged across to the couch and lowered himself onto it gently, holding his ribs which he'd managed to hit on the table as he fell.

Hermione looked across at him and winced; there was blood all over his face, and a couple of pretty serious looking wounds where he'd hit the stone floor. 'My stomach was cramping up, and I had to tell Ginny why, and Fred overheard, and then when I was talking to him George overheard, and they made me tell them who it was, and then they disapparated before I could stop them.'

'Your stomach is cramping?' Malfoy asked, just noticing that she was practically doubled over in pain.

'Mm hm.' she groaned. George grabbing her around the waist had only made things worse.

'Oh my god …. Hermione?'

'What?'

'Was that – I mean, the other night – hadn't you – well, I mean was that your first ….' Malfoy stuttered.

'If you're asking whether I was a virgin before you, then yes - I was.' she replied softly.

'Oh.' he looked down at his hands, 'I didn't know. I thought you'd already done it. If I'd known that was your first time…'

'What? You'd have made it special for me?' Hermione asked sarcastically.

Malfoy looked back up, his grey eyes connecting with her brown ones, 'No. I wouldn't have done it at all.'

'Oh.'

Malfoy began to stand, when she decided to ask the question she'd been avoiding for two days. 'Why didn't you finish?'

'Excuse me?'

'When we had sex, you stopped half way through. Why?'

Malfoy sighed. 'You didn't want to be doing it. And I didn't want to make you do anything you didn't want to.'

'Oh. So why did you still give me the money?'

'You must've needed it pretty badly if you were willing to give up yourself to get it.' he stated, 'and I admire a woman who is willing to do whatever it takes. Also, it wouldn't have been fair, you kept your end of the deal. It was me who stopped it.'

Hermione didn't know what to say, but then Malfoy spoke again.

'What did they mean I took advantage of you? What happened that you needed money so badly?'

'My mum has cancer.' she spoke simply, 'My parents had to sell the house to pay for the medical bills, and Harry gave us his money, but even that's not enough and we needed more to get her a new treatment in America.'

She thought could actually see concern in his eyes. 'Why didn't you just tell me? I would've loaned you the money you needed.'

'Would you, Malfoy?' she asked sceptically, 'I didn't know you actually had a heart.'

'That's not fair.' he said, genuinely hurt, 'Just because we don't get along doesn't mean I want you or your family to die. I have a mother too, you know, and I'd hate for anything like that to happen to her.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes, avoiding each others eyes. Finally Draco stood up and headed towards the stairs, 'Goodnight, Granger.'

Hermione stayed where she was, watching Malfoy's form retreating up the stairs. _Did the ferret actually just show remorse? Why wasn't he mad at me? And why do I believe what he said?_ Yawning, she crossed the room and climbed the stone steps. She had just finished changing into her silky pyjamas when she heard a whimper from the bathroom. She opened the door a crack to see Malfoy standing in front of the mirror, dabbing at his face with a damp cloth, his face screwed up in pain. There was a smear of blood from his nose down to his chin, his eye was swollen and beginning to turn purple, his lip had a large gash in it, and his right cheek had a bloody cut on it. He was also taking sharp breaths, his hand holding his ribs. Even though she knew she should hate him, Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for the beaten and bloody man. She pushed open the door, and entered the bathroom, taking the cloth from him.

'No, it's going to take more than that.' she said, 'Go downstairs and wait. I'll be down in a minute.'

Malfoy didn't say a word, but he followed her instructions. She opened a cabinet in the bathroom and took out a large first aid box, filled with both the basics, such as antiseptic wipes, and some vials filled with potions. She hurried downstairs to find Malfoy sitting on the couch in the common room. She sat on the coffee table in front of him and opened the box. Raising her hand in which she still held the damp cloth she began to wipe the worst of the blood off of his face. His body tensed as touched him, and she could tell he was trying hard not to show how much it hurt. Once she had wiped away all the dry blood, she opened an antiseptic wipe and began to gently clean the cut on his cheek.

'Mmph…' he whimpered in pain, his body flinching.

'Sorry,' she whispered, 'But I've got to clean it so it won't go infected.'

'I know,' he grimaced, but she could see his grip tighten on the couch cushion.

She leaned forward, looking up intently at his wounded face. 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay.' he replied, 'Like you said, it has to be cleaned.'

'Not about that. I mean the fact that you're even hurt in the first place,' she told him, 'If I hadn't told the twins, they'd never have come here.'

'It's okay, Hermione, they were just protecting you.' Malfoy tried to smile, but the pain caused his face to contort, 'I can understand their reasons.'

Hermione resumed tenderly cleaning his wounds. When she had finished with his face, she sat back and instructed him 'Take off your shirt.'

'Excuse me?'

'Take off your shirt. I want to check out the damage to your ribs.'

Malfoy did as she said, and she gasped in horror. His whole left side was covered in large purple bruises. Quickly, she poured some red liquid out of one of the potions vials. 'This might feel rather hot, but it should ease the pain.'

She made him lie down then gently wiped the bruised area with a cotton wool pad soaked in potion. His breathing became rapid, and his face twisted in agony. 'It feels like I'm on fire!' he grunted.

'I know,' she replied in a soothing voice, grabbing his hand, 'But it'll subside in a minute.'

He squeezed her hand, and she reached up to sweep his hair off of his forehead, which was soaking wet. She tenderly dabbed it with another damp cloth, until after a few minutes his breathing returned to normal and he loosened his grip on her hand, but didn't let go completely.

'How's that?' she asked.

'Better,' he smiled up at her, 'Not great, but better.'

'I don't think anything's broken, so there's really no reason to take you to Madam Pomfrey.' Hermione said, concern in her voice as she examined his still purple wounds, 'But I'd like to keep an eye on you for the night, if you wouldn't mind.'

'Okay.' Malfoy shrugged as she helped him up off the couch. She wrapped her hand around his waist to steady him as he placed an arm around her shoulders. She knew that was one of the side effects of the potion she had used; it could make you feel drowsy and lose balance. She helped him up the stairs and into his room, pulling the blankets over him as he sunk into his bed. Then she pulled out her wand and conjured another small single bed a few feet away from his king size one.

'What are you doing?'

'I told you, I want to keep an eye one you.'

'Oh, okay.'

After only a few moments, she heard him snoring lightly and knew he was asleep.

She looked at his sleeping form; his hair flopped across his forehead, and although there was no smirk on his pale face, there was a grimace of pain instead. She thought back to the last time she'd been in this room, in that very bed, what she'd done. Was it possible that Malfoy felt as bad about it as she did? Staring up at the ceiling above her, she soon fell asleep.


	8. Redheads and Rows

**Author's Note – yup, another chapter. How nice am I? Well, hope you all enjoy! As always, a review to tell me what you think would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer – I wish!**

Early the next morning, Hermione woke to muffled voices coming from the common room. She glanced across the room, and seeing that Malfoy's bed was empty, she headed downstairs to investigate. Ginny was standing across the room from Malfoy, smirking at his bruised face.

'Ginny? What are you doing here?' Hermione asked her friend.

'Mum asked one of us to bring your trunk here since you left so suddenly without it last night.' she gestured to the trunk behind her.

'Thanks,' Hermione replied, moving over to grab the trunk.

Ginny didn't take her eyes off Malfoy, 'And Fred and George asked me to check on you, and make sure the sleaze hadn't touched you again.'

'Oh, no, Gin! They didn't tell everyone, did they?' Hermione cried.

'Don't worry, Mione. Mum slipped them some veritaserum when they got home, but it's only me and her that know.'

'Your mother knows? Great, this just can't get any worse.' Hermione groaned.

Ginny rounded on her friend, shouting, 'Well, what did you expect Hermione? You come roaring down the stairs, floo to the common room, and stop us following you with a blocking shield charm! And then Fred and George appear, George shaking and Fred covered in blood! It was pretty obvious something serious was going on!'

'I know, Gin' Hermione replied softly, 'I know.'

'And you!' Ginny turned to look at Malfoy again, all control over her temper long gone, 'I knew you were evil and sadistic and sick! But I honestly never thought you'd sink so low as to actually take advantage of Hermione and offer her money to sleep with you because you knew how badly she needed it.'

Hermione saw Malfoy clench his fists at his side, but his face remained calm.

'Uh, Gin, that's not exactly what happened.' Hermione started slowly, 'I'm the one who offered to have sex with him.'

'What!'

'I knew he wanted to sleep with me to win this bet the Slytherin boys were having, and I took advantage of this and bribed him for money.' A tear trickled down her cheek as she confessed.

'Hermione! Why didn't you tell us? The twins were ready to kill him!' Ginny cried, her eyes wide with shock.

'I couldn't, Gin! I was afraid of what you'd all think of me, I thought you'd stop being my friends.' Hermione sniffled through her tears.

Ginny was furious, 'You really think that little of us? Well I'm not quite sure what to think of you! You sell yourself to this – this – this creep, like some cheap hooker, and then lie about it and get my brothers in a fight!'

Malfoy had stood in silence, watching the interaction between the two witches with interest, but as Hermione broke down completely, her body heaving with sobs, he felt it was time to step in. 'Wait a minute, Weaslette.' he said, walking over to where Hermione stood, and placing an arm on her back, 'If you're really going to dump one of your best friends just because she made one, admittedly very stupid, mistake, then you're no better than you're making her out to be.'

Ginny stared incredulously at the scene before her. Malfoy was gently stroking Hermione's back, and she was actually leaning into him, crying onto his naked chest. 'What is going on here?'

'Huh?' Hermione looked over at her.

'Between you two? The twins told me you defended him last night, and from what I've just heard he lied to cover for you with them.' Ginny accused the pair, her hands on her hips.

Hermione quickly stepped away from Malfoy, 'Look, Ginny, nothing's going on. It's just – complicated.'

'I have to go. But we have to talk sometime, Mione.' the young redhead stated firmly, as she flooed back to the Burrow.

Hermione heard Malfoy leave the common room and return upstairs to his bedroom, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she stared into the empty fireplace, still sobbing quietly. _What have I done? _

That night, as Hermione was making herself dinner in the Heads' kitchen, she heard the door creep open. Looking up, she saw a blonde head peeking through the gap. 'Can we talk?'

'About what?'

'I think you know.'

Hermione sighed, and he took this as an invitation to come in. Pulling out a stool at the table, he sat down, running his hand through his hair.

'Well?' she pressed.

'What's going on here?' Malfoy asked, his grey eyes boring straight into her brown ones.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, Weas- uh, Ginny, was right. What's happening? All of a sudden we're covering and standing up for each other.' Malfoy said, exasperated.

Hermione stopped chopping the carrots in front of her. 'I don't know. I mean, we hate each other.'

'Um, I don't always hate you.'

'Well don't I feel honoured! You don't _always_ hate me!' Hermione spat at him.

Malfoy stood up, his temper beginning to flare at her attitude, 'You know, Granger, maybe if you weren't so damn arrogant and opinionated more people would like you!'

'Excuse me?' she shrieked, now waving the kitchen knife around, 'I have plenty of friends! Just because none of them happen to be Slytherins doesn't exactly bother me!'

'Oh you do, do you?' the famous Malfoy smirk made a return, 'Because I'm pretty sure you lost a few of them today.'

He realised he had hit an explosive nerve too late. 'How dare you!' she screamed, storming towards him, and he was desperately aware that she was still brandishing the gleaming knife, 'It's your fault that they hate me, you bastard! Why don't you just go run along and tell all your friends you laid the eternal virgin Hermione Granger, win your bet, and leave me alone!'

'Fine I will!' he stormed out of the kitchen, and she threw the knife after him, causing it to stick in the heavy wooden doorframe.


	9. Dreadful Discoveries and Dazzling Dresse...

**Author's Notes** – I've decided that I'm probably going to be updating with a few chapters at a time as it's easier, and since I'm currently on chapter 28 on the other site, there's no reason why I can't. Big huggles to; surfrchik275 (it is Ginevra, unless I, hp-lexicon, and JKR are mistaken lol!), Babiblue754, evillizzy89, angel-dolphin1, harryluvzginny (3 reviews!), blonde-brain, PunkPrincess, acdecnerd, brigette53, wiccan-witch88, Some Beauty Never Fades, crazy-inu-chick, not Davidtalbot P. So, read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer – **Alas, it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

The next week passed slowly for Hermione. McGonagall had tasks for her and Malfoy to do everyday, everything from altering the meal menus to planning the Valentines Ball. Malfoy's face had been a picture when McGonagall told them about the ball. 'A Valentine's Ball? Why would anyone want to go to that?' he'd asked, his face screwed up in disgust at the very thought.

McGonagall had smirked at him, 'Why Mr Malfoy, I thought you of all people would understand that Valentine's is about being with the one you love, your girlfriend, no?' She raised a knowing eyebrow as he squirmed in his seat.

'Well, actually, I don't have a girlfriend.'

'My mistake, Mr Malfoy.' her smirk was now almost Malfoy-worthy, 'I just assumed that with all of the young ladies I see you with, at least one of them must be your better half.'

Hermione had barely been able to stifle her laugh at this comment as he turned bright red. She knew Malfoy didn't mind all the students thinking he got around a bit, but he didn't want teachers to know of his extra-curricular activities.

The rest of the tasks were done without any major incidents, until Hermione found that she could once again ignore and avoid Malfoy.

Eventually, the Christmas break was over, and the rest of the students returned to the school. Hermione was glad to have something to keep her mind occupied, but she was also a little afraid of the situation with Ginny. She didn't know what Ginny was thinking, or who she'd told since that last night when they'd spoke. All her questions were answered, however, on the very first day of her friend's return.

Hermione had been walking down a busy hallway to breakfast that morning when two hands had grabbed her from behind and hauled her into a nearby classroom. It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione hadn't set foot in there since last year, just before the war had come to a head and Voldemort had been defeated. She shuddered as she looked around at the dusty old shelves and miscellaneous artefacts. Ginny too was looking around with wide eyes, obviously not having meant to come into this classroom. She looked Hermione directly in the eye,

'Sorry.'

'Excuse me?'

'I said sorry, Mione.' There was sincerity in Ginny's eyes.

Hermione was taken aback. She'd expected Ginny to shout at her, argue with her, even hit her, but not to apologise.

'What for? I'm the one who slept with Malfoy, I'm the one who got Fred hurt, I'm the one who was wrong.' Hermione admitted.

'No.' Ginny shook her head, her red mane swishing from side to side, 'I was wrong. You're my best friend Mione, and I should have stuck by you, regardless of what you did. I spoke to my mum, and she helped me realise why you did it. If it had been my mum…'

'And what about the twins? Are they okay.'

'They're fine. Fred's a bit bruised but he'll heal. We had to tell them though, they were going to come back when they thought you'd be out so they could get Malfoy alone.' Ginny ran her hand through her hair.

'Oh.' Hermione was lost for words, 'What did they say?'

'They were still going to come anyway.' Ginny shrugged, 'They didn't care why he had sex with you, they just wanted to hurt him for it because he hurt you. Mum had to put a block on the floo network from our house to Hogwarts.'

'Gin, you know I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused.' Hermione pleaded.

'Don't be.' Ginny shrugged, 'If it had been me… oh, I don't know, I couldn't know unless I was in that position. I guess morality is all relative.'

'So we're okay?'

'We're okay.' Ginny smiled, and Hermione grabbed and hugged her.

'Thanks, Gin.'

'Don't mention it.'

'What about Harry and Ron?'

'Don't worry. What they don't know won't hurt them.'

The two girls broke apart and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

In double Potions that afternoon Snape had excused himself from the classroom to go to a brief meeting with Dumbledore, leaving the Gryffindor and Slytherin students together in the classroom, alone. An incredibly stupid thing to do, some might say, but Snape had never really been one to try to put an end to house rivalries and fights. Hermione looked over to see the Slytherin boys huddled around one Draco Malfoy's desk. He was waving a familiar piece of parchment in the air, a smug look on his face. The other boys were clapping him on the back, and murmers of 'Well done!' and 'How did you manage that!' rang out through the room.

'All part of the Malfoy charm, boys.' he replied, a dirty grin on his face, as the others looked on in amazement.

_Great,_ thought Hermione, recognising the parchment, _the bet. He didn't exactly hang around with that one, did he?_

'Come on, pay up!' Malfoy instructed the boys surrounding him, but just at that Snape returned.

'Pay up for what, Mr Malfoy?' he sneered, reaching for the parchment. He grabbed it, to Hermione's horror, and flicked his eyes swiftly over it. 'Well well… isn't this interesting?' he smirked, his eyes passing over the members of the class, lingering on many of the Slytherin girls and finally coming to rest on Hermione, 'Very interesting indeed.'

Her face turned scarlet, and she quickly looked down at her textbook. 'Uh, Sir? Can I please have that back?' she heard Malfoy ask.

'Well, really I should hand this on to Professsor Dumbledore,' At this, many of the girls let out gasps of horror, as they had by now realised what was on the parchment, 'But I think since so much is at stake here for so many young ladies we can overlook it just this one time.' The girls sighed in relief. 'But understand this, Mr Malfoy, I will only overlook it this once, I do not want to find out about it again. However, I can't do anything about things I don't know are going on.' He raised a sleazy eyebrow at his favourite student.

_Typical, _Hermione shook her head, _It's just like Snape to approve of Malfoy's depraved activities._

'What was that all about?' Harry whispered to her as Snape began the lesson.

'Oh, nothing.'

Now that she and Ginny were speaking again, Hermione had decided to visit the Gryffindor dorms that night. And so she sat on the couch by the fire beside Ron, Harry and Ginny snuggled up on the opposite one. Hermione was telling them about the upcoming Valentine's ball that she and Malfoy had been organising.

'A Valentine's ball? Ooh, how romantic!' Ginny squealed.

'Ssh! Nobody's supposed to know about it yet!' Hermione reminded her. The redhead clasped a hand over her mouth, as the other Gryffindors closest to the foursome looked up at them.

'Sorry Mione, but it's so exiting!'

'And it's going to be a masquerade ball,' Hermione informed them, watching as Ginny's grin widened, 'Not full costumes or anything, just formal wear and masks.'

'You mean like those fancy eye mask thingys on the sticks that posh people wear?' the younger girl asked exitedly.

'Uh huh.' Hermione replied.

'Ooh, I can't wait!' Ginny was squealing again, 'Harry, what colour of tux are you going to wear? You'll have to make sure you don't clash with my dress! – Or my hair!'

Harry laughed and grinned mischeviously, 'And what makes you so sure I'm going to ask you to the ball, Miss Weasley?'

'Because I know there are a few things about me you couldn't live without…' a rather kinky smile was visible on her face.

'Alright, alright! Would you like to go to the ball with me Ginny?'

'Why Harry, I'd love to!' she kissed him innocently on the cheek, before turning back to Hermione, 'We have to go to Hogsmeade next week to get dresses before everyone else finds out about it! We can't risk anyone else having better dresses!'

Harry laughed, and Ron rolled his eyes at his sister's behaviour, 'Girls!'

Hermione turned to Ron, 'And which lucky lady will you be asking then?'

'I don't know.' he replied, surveying the room.

'Maybe someone from another house?' Harry commented, casting Ron a knowing look.

Ginny caught this however, and rounded on her brother, 'Ooh, Ronny, what haven't you been telling us? Who's this girl?'

Ron sighed. He knew Ginny wouldn't give up until he told her, so he said, 'Jane Fabrini. She's a Hufflepuff.'

'I know Jane. Not very well, mind you, but she seems nice enough.' Hermione smiled.

Ron smiled in return. There had been a time when he would've jumped at the chance to go with Hermione, but they had come to realise that although their friendship was truly precious, nothing more would ever come of it. 'Yeah, she is. So what about you? Which of your many admirers are you going to take?'

'Many admirers?' Hermione asked, puzzled.

Harry laughed, 'Oh come on Mione! Don't tell me you haven't noticed! You have a little trail of guys checking you out every time you walk along a corridor!'

'What? Who?' Hermione was shocked by this comment.

'Seamus, for one. Didn't you see him walk smack into that statue last week because he was too busy staring at you to look where he was going?'

'I thought he was just clumsy!' Hermione exclaimed, 'I never thought any guys looked at me like that. I'm just Hermione Granger, mousy bookworm extraordinaire!'

'Bookworm you may be, Mione,' Ron said seriously, 'but there is certainly nothing mousy about you. You grew up good! You're gorgeous!'

'No, no I'm not.' She shook her head, becoming slightly embarrassed.

'Believe us Hermione, you are.' Harry informed her, 'And we're just your friends, we don't even fancy you. But that's part of what makes you so sexy; you're so damn beautiful and don't even realise it. Just like Gin here.'

Hermione looked over at her best friend. _Are Ron and Harry right? Could I be as sexy as Ginny?_ It was easy to see why boys liked Ginny, even if she didn't know it; she had long silky flame red hair, intense brown eyes, and soft milky curves. _But I'm just a bushy haired bookworm. Right?_

'Hey Seamus!' Ron yelled to the boy across the room.

'Yeah?'

'Isn't Hermione hot?'

'Hell yeah! She's gorgeous!' Seamus grinned at her, before continuing his game of wizards' chess with a fifth year boy.

Hermione blushed profusely. 'I didn't know…'

'Well, now you do.' Ginny grinned at her friend, 'And that's why we're going dress shopping on Saturday. Then all you have to do is sit back and wait for those invitations to come flooding in!'

Saturday arrived quickly, and Hermione woke early to a loud knocking at the Heads' door. Tripping out of bed, she stumbled downstairs to find a groggy Malfoy already at the door.

'What the hell -?' he grumbled, squinting at the blur of red as Ginny whizzed into the room.

The young Gryffindor ignored him. 'Come on!' she squealed, rushing over to Hermione, 'Hurry up and get ready so we can go dress shopping.'

'What?' Hermione still hadn't woken up yet, and was having a tough time working out what Ginny was babbling on about.

'The Valentine's Ball! Remember? We're going to get you a magnificent dress, so you'll look stunning for your date!'

'Wait a minute,' Malfoy cut in, 'How does the weaslette know about the ball? Dumbledore hasn't announced it yet; nobody else is supposed to know.'

'She's my best friend, Malfoy,' Hermione rolled her eyes, 'and why are you squinting at us like that?'

Malfoy muttered something, but all the girls could make out was 'contacts'.

'You wear contacts?' Hermione asked, incredulously. She couldn't imagine that the supposed Slytherin god wore something so geeky. It made him seem more human somehow, knowing that he had flaws, other than the obvious character ones.

He nodded, before heading back up to his bedroom. Ginny looked at Hermione, 'Well who would have guessed that the perfect pureblood isn't so perfect after all?'

Hermione nodded in agreement, before being dragged upstairs by the other girl to get ready for their shopping trip.

Slightly over an hour later, and the girls were walking through Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron. 'Here it is.' Ginny stopped in front of a shop which had gorgeous dresses in the window. 'Don't worry, you two don't have to come in,' she said, seeing the look that passed between the boys, 'Besides, I don't want Harry to see my dress before the Ball anyway.' And so, leaving the girls to it, they wandered away in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione and Ginny drifted around the shop in awe at the beautiful dresses. 'Look at the price of these, Gin,' Hermione sighed, she knew the Weasleys weren't exactly well off, 'I mean, I know you might not be able…'

'Don't worry Mione,' Ginny smiled sweetly at her friend's concern, 'the twins' business is doing great, and they agreed to help with my dress. They're just so happy I'm going out with Harry, you know they love him, and they want to help me however they can. They still like to baby me and spoil me, and I'm not about to stop them!'

Hermione laughed, and held up a dress, 'Ginny, this dress is so you! You have to try it on!'

Grabbing the dress, Ginny headed for the changing room. She emerged a few minutes later, and Hermione gasped. 'It's perfect! Understated, yet elegant, just like you!' The gown was gorgeous; a strapless deep navy blue bodice top, with a skirt which flared out from Ginny's tiny waist to skim the floor. Trails of tiny silver flowers were embroidered up from the bottom of the skirt. 'Harry's not gonna know what hit him!'

'What about you?' Ginny called from the changing cubicle, as she changed back into her jeans and strappy top, 'We have to find you a dress.'

But they had no such luck. Hermione tried on nearly every dress in the shop, and although many of them were lovely, none of them were 'the' dress. But just as the girls were about to admit defeat, the rather ditzy seeming shop assistant came over. 'My, my.' she said, looking Hermione up and down, 'such a pretty girl. I have just the dress for you.'

'I don't think you do.' Hermione replied, 'I've tried on everything in the shop, and none of them were right.'

'No no no, silly girl, it's in the back. Wait here and I'll get it.' With that the woman disappeared through a curtain into the back of the shop, only to return a few moments later with a dress bag slung over her arm. 'Here we go. You go in and try this on dear.'

Hermione went into the changing room and pulled on the dress. It clung snugly to her body; not too tight, but just tight enough to show that she was by no means a little girl anymore. She stepped out from behind the curtain, and Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock as the shop assistant smiled in satisfaction.

'Well?'

'Oh my god Mione! You have to get that dress!' Ginny shrieked. Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror, and almost couldn't believe that the reflection was hers. Instead of a gawky teenage girl stood an elegant and sexy woman. The chocolate brown silky gown swooshed on the floor, and tied in a halterneck, the back scooping down to the base of her spine, the trim of which was embroidered with tiny white diamantes.

'But I can't afford it.' She sighed, looking at the price tag, and remembering her current financial situation.

The woman gazed at her for a moment before answering, 'It would be such a waste for you not to have the dress; it's as though it was made just for you, you look so pretty in it. Tell you what, I'll lend you it for the occasion.'

'You would!' Hermione gasped.

'But don't tell anyone. We don't want a queue of young ladies at my door demanding free gowns now do we?' the woman gave her a meaningful smile.

'Of course! We'll keep it to ourselves!' Ginny put in.

'So is that a yes?'

'I'll take it!'


	10. Dinner and a Date

**Author's Notes – **Here you go, another helping! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer – **Nope, sorry, not mine. Damn pesky lawyers and their copyrights…

'We got them!' Ginny told the boys, waving her and Hermione's dress bags at they joined them in the Three Broomsticks.

'I should think so,' Ron exclaimed, 'You were in that bloody shop for ages!'

'Now now Ronald,' Ginny scolded her older brother, 'Don't you want Hermione and me to look stunning for the Ball?'

Ron rolled his eyes, and went to get the girls some butterbeers. 'So, do we get to see these ridiculously extravagant dresses?' asked Harry.

'Of course not!' a shocked Ginny exclaimed, 'You'll just have to wait until Valentine's Day to see them like everyone else.'

Harry grinned, and slung his arm around Ginny's shoulder, kissing her innocently on the forehead as she leant back against his chest. Hermione sighed as she watched her best friends. They were the perfect couple; loving and supportive of one another, but at the same time able to tell each other off and keep each other grounded. She felt a pang of jealousy as she watched Harry whisper something in Ginny's ear, Ginny giggling in return. _Will I ever be in love like that?_

'Here we are.' Ron set butterbeers down in front of the girls, 'And Harry, whilst I appreciate you care about her, please refrain from groping my baby sister in front of me.'

Harry grinned sheepishly at Ron, and stopped nuzzling Ginny's neck. She pouted at Ron, 'Ruining my fun.'

'So, how about that quiddich match then?' Harry asked, and Hermione immediately tuned out, turning to glance along the bar. She stopped when she saw Malfoy leaning against the bar, talking to his cronies. He had healed quite well, although his eye still had a purplish tinge to it, and the cut on his cheek was still obvious, a dark red line across his ivory skin. She had to hand it to Fred, he did good work. She was so busy watching him that she didn't realise he was staring back at her. Suddenly noticing, she blushed and quickly looked away.

'What is ferret face looking at?' growled Ron, who had looked across at the bar.

'Don't know, but he's not looking too pretty these days, is he?' Harry answered, snorting with laughter at Malfoy's bruises.

'Yeah, but I'll bet he deserved it for whatever he did to that girl!' Hermione jumped at Ron's comment, before she remembered the lie Malfoy had told everyone; he didn't want everyone to know he had been beaten up by a Weasley. He had quickly spread it around that he'd gotten into a fight with some older boys over a girl during the holidays. Of course everyone believed him, he was a notorious womaniser, and it wasn't the first time he'd got himself into trouble over it. _Well, noone can call him a liar, that's for sure,_ thought Hermione, as she watched him break away from his group of friends and leave the pub.

That night at dinner, Dumbledore announced the Valentine's Balls (they had decided to have two; one for first to fourth years, and a later one for fifth to seventh years), to a thunderous applause from the students; they were after all hormonal teenagers, and as far as they were concerned any excuse to get close to the opposite sex was a good thing. Dumbledore waited for the Hall to quiet down before continuing, 'Your hosts for the evening will be our Head boy and girl, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. If you have any questions regarding the Ball please feel free to ask either of them, or any prefect. On that note, does anyone have any questions just now?'

A young brunette girl stood up at the Ravenclaw table, 'What are we supposed to wear?'

'Miss Granger? I believe you can answer this.' Dumbledore smiled at her, before sitting back down in his chair.

'Well, it's formalwear; evening dresses et cetera for girls and suits and tuxes for boys. And it's masquerade so you'll all need a face or eye mask.' Hermione answered.

'What about dates?' asked a Gryffindor girl.

'Well, they're not essential, but highly recommended!' Hermione replied, to a round of laughter from the crowd in the Hall.

'Chaperones?' an older Hufflepuff boy stood up, a grin on his and his friends' faces.

'There will be teachers there, I'm afraid, so you'll just have to keep those hormones in check.' McGonagall informed him from her chair next to Dumbledore. Many of the boys in the Hall groaned.

'Well, if there are no further questions, let us eat!' Dumbledore waved his arm, and food appeared on the plates in front of the students.

Hermione began eating, laughing and discussing the day's trip to Hogsmeade with Ginny, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Seamus standing behind her.

'Hi, Seamus!' she greeted him warmly.

'Um, can we have a word?' he asked her sheepishly.

'Yeah, how can I help you?'

'Well, I was just wondering if you – I thought maybe – the thing is –' he stuttered, his face turning red.

'Just ask already, Seamus!' Harry prompted his friend, stifling a laugh.

'What I'm trying to say is will you go to the Ball with me?' he asked in one breath.

Hermione giggled, 'Oh Seamus, I'd love to!'

He let out a huge breath, 'Okay, great! Well, I'll talk to you later, okay?'

'Okay.' He walked back to his chair, smiling to himself.

'See? Told you he liked you.' Ron said smugly, as Hermione threw a breadstick at him.

Hermione was still smiling as she entered her common room later that night, but she faltered when she saw Malfoy pinning a fifth year boy against the wall. Rushing over and prying his strong hands of the younger boy's collar, she cried, 'What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?'

'Leave us Granger, this has nothing to do with you.' Malfoy snarled.

'As Head Girl I think it does.' she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

'I said _leave_.' he growled, towering over her. Hermione felt a jolt of fear running up her spine, but she wasn't about to let Malfoy hurt the boy so she stood her ground between them.

'No.' she snarled back.

'It's okay, really,' the boy said quietly, edging toward the door, using Hermione to shield him from Malfoy, 'I was just leaving.'

'Not without paying me, Jason.' Malfoy's tone stopped him dead in his tracks.

The boy gripped onto Hermione's shoulders and held her in place between Malfoy and himself. 'I told you, Draco, I don't have the money.'

'Well you better get it. You shouldn't make bets if you can't pay up.'

_This is all about that stupid bet!_ Hermione thought.

'I never expected you to do it! I thought it would be easy money!' Jason exclaimed, moving backwards towards the door, still using Hermione as a shield.

'But I did do it. So you've got until Friday to pay up. That's almost a week; I think I'm being pretty generous.' Malfoy said, looking meaningfully at the boy.

'Okay, okay. I'll have the money by then.' Jason sighed, opening the door. He was just about to walk through it when he paused and turned to look at Hermione, 'I guess I should thank you.'

'Huh?'

'Well, if he'd nailed you I'd owe him double what I do.' Jason shrugged, 'Good thing you're not a slut like the rest of them.'

With that he left the common room, leaving a very astounded Hermione staring after him.

She closed the door and turned to face Malfoy, who was also looking at the place where Jason had stood with look of utter horror on his face.

'Malfoy, what did he mean?' Hermione asked slowly.

The Slytherin stood silently, lowering his eyes to the floor.

'You didn't tell anyone that you had sex with me, did you?'

'No.' he replied so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

'But you did. You could've won your bet.' she was confused, 'And you still gave me the money.'

'I told you why I gave you the money already.' he answered.

'Yeah,' she stepped closer towards him, 'But why didn't you tell them so you could win your bet. That's the whole reason you did it in the first place.'

He shrugged. 'Dunno.'

Something exploded inside of Hermione. 'You _dunno_! Exactly what sort of sick little game are you playing here, Malfoy?' she roared.

'I'm not playing games.' he replied stubbornly, bending his head down to look into her eyes.

'Could've fooled me!' Hermione shouted, her face mere inches from his, 'One minute you're calling me mudblood and shagging me just to win a bet, next thing you're covering for me and not telling people what I've done!'

'Why do you care?' he was also shouting now.

'Because when you're being nice to me you actually seem like a decent guy.'

'And why does that matter to you?'

'It just does!' she was staring into his sparkling grey eyes, 'So stop playing games!'

'I've told you I'm not playing games!'

'Well, why are you acting like this then?'

'Like what?'

'Like you actually care about me!'

'Because I do!'

His answer took her by surprise, but not as much as what he did next. Both of them still fuming, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. _Oh no!_ she thought, _He's going to throw me across the room! No, wait, he's going to- _Her train of thought was cut off as he put his hand behind her neck, pulled her head towards his own, and kissed her.


	11. Someone Slips

**Author's Notes - ** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer - ** sigh I wish….

She froze with shock as he kissed her, roughly yet gently. One arm remained around her waist, holding her up against his own body, the other was stroking her hair. Without realising what she was doing, Hermione had wrapped her legs around his waist and was kissing him back. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down, never breaking contact with her lips. She let out a moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth. _Wait, what am I doing? It's Malfoy!_ 'No –' she gasped, trying to push him off of her.

'You don't mean that.' he whispered into her ear.

'I can't do this!' she cried, managing to pull herself out from under him so she was sitting up in front of him.

'I know you're enjoying it.' he grinned.

'I am.' she admitted, 'And that's what scares me.'

'Don't be,' he said, pulling her towards him and nibbling at her neck, 'I'm not going to hurt you Mione.'

'Aren't you?' she moaned at his touch, 'How can I be sure?'

Malfoy stopped and looked her straight in the eye, 'Just trust me.'

She stared back at him silently for a moment, before saying softly, 'I can't.'

Any softness she had seen in his eyes disappeared, replaced with a chilling, sharp glare. 'Fine!' he snarled, standing up, 'I don't know what I ever saw in a filthy, mangy mudblood in the first place!'

As he thumped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door, Hermione left the dorm, heading for the one person she could talk to.

'Hey Mione!' Ron greeted her as she walked into the Gryffindor common room.

'Hey Ron, Ginny here?' she asked, looking around.

'Upstairs, I think.'

She was heading towards the stairs when she heard a voice behind her, 'Hi Hermione!'

'Seamus! Oh, uh, hi!' she stuttered. _Oh my god, I completely forgot about Seamus! Damn it!_

He shuffled slightly on the spot, 'So… the Ball's only a couple of weeks away…'

'Yeah, can't wait!' she tried to sound enthusiastic.

'Me neither.'

'I'm glad to hear it. Well, I've got to talk to Ginny about something, but I'll speak to you soon, okay?' she edged towards the stairs.

'Yeah, okay.' He smiled and returned to his chair by the fireplace.

_I don't know why I feel guilty. It's not like me and Seamus are a couple or anything, we're only going to the Ball together,_ she thought to herself as she knocked on the door of Ginny's room.

'Come in!'

'Hey Gin.' She greeted her friend as she strolled into the room. To her relief, Ginny was alone, doing homework at her desk.

'What's up?'

'I, uh, need to talk to someone about something.' Hermione started slowly.

'Uh huh.' Ginny replied, not looking up from her desk.

'It's Draco.'

'And what has our favourite little ferret done now?' Ginny smirked, although she still didn't look up.

'He kissed me.'

Ginny's quill dropped to the ground as she whirled around in her chair to face Hermione. 'He what?'

'He kissed me.'

'When? Where? Why?' The look on Ginny's face would've been funny if the topic hadn't been so serious.

'Just now. Common room. Don't know.' Hermione replied, shrugging.

Ginny swept all of her work into a big pile on the desk, before making herself comfortable for the long discussion she knew was about to take place. 'What do you mean you don't know why? Exactly what happened before he kissed you.'

'We were arguing because I found out that he didn't tell anyone he had sex with me, and then he grabbed me and kissed me.'

'Wait – he didn't tell anyone? I thought the whole reason he did it was to tell everyone so he could win a bet?' Ginny asked, puzzled.

'It was.'

'So why hasn't he told?'

'I don't know.'

'So did you kiss him back? What happened afterwards?' Ginny was intrigued.

Hermione sighed, 'Well, I did kinda kiss him back, but then I broke it off. I told him I thought he would hurt me, and he said he wouldn't, I just had to trust him, but I couldn't. Then he got really mad, and said I was a filthy mudblood and he didn't know why he ever liked me and went to his room.' A tear slid down her cheek as she spoke.

Ginny noticed this. 'Sounds like everything's back to normal to me. So why does that upset you?'

'I don't know!' Hermione flopped down onto her back on Ginny's bed.

'Do you think he fancies you?'

'I thought he did. Now I'm not so sure.'

'Well do you fancy him?'

Hermione pulled the red blanket over her head, and Ginny heard a muffled, 'Maybe.'

Ginny groaned, 'I wish I could say I didn't see this coming, but…'

Hermione's head appeared from under the blanket, 'What am I going to do?'

'Well, first you need to work out exactly how you both feel. I mean, does he like you or doesn't he?'

'Dunno. What do you think?' Hermione pleaded of her best friend.

Ginny thought a moment before replying, 'Well, when you had sex, he couldn't go through with the whole thing, right?'

'Right.'

'So that sounds as though he has a conscience. Then he gave you the money anyway, lied to cover for you, and didn't tell anyone what happened, even though that meant he lost the bet?'

'Uh huh.'

'And to top it all off, he kissed you.'

'Yes.'

Ginny plopped herself down on the bed beside Hemione, 'Mione, I think he likes you.'

'So why is he so mean to me?'

'He's a man. They're hopeless.' Ginny said simply, 'But the bigger question is, do _you_ like _him_?'

Hermione looked down at the ground, thinking a while before saying softly, 'Sometimes. I mean, when we're alone and he's being nice he's so sweet, but then at other times he's such a bastard!'

'He's maybe just angry and frustrated because he likes you and doesn't think you like him back. I hate to say it, but you're going to have to talk to him and sort this out.'

'I know,' Hermione stood up, preparing to leave, 'And Ginny?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for being so understanding.'

'You can't help who you fancy, Mione. I just hope you don't get hurt.'

'Bye.' Hermione left the Gryffindor dorms and headed back to her own room.

A fortnight later and despite Ginny's demands, Hermione still hadn't spoken to Malfoy. In fact, she had been avoiding him as much as she could. So when Malfoy wasn't in Potions that morning, she was nothing more than relieved. She was actually beginning to relax a bit, even in Snape's presence, when the Potions master received an owl asking for Hermione to be sent to see McGonagall regarding the upcoming Ball. Gathering her belongings, she headed out into the dungeon corridor, only to see something she had definitely not expected about twenty yards from the classroom door. Malfoy was there, and so were Fred and George; they had him pinned against the wall, and were glaring menacingly at him.

'We told you we'd be back, Drakie.' snarled George.

'Yeah, and this time you won't be so lucky.' added Fred.

'Fred! George! For goodness sake, stop it!' The twins glanced around to see her, but quickly turned their attention back to Malfoy.

'Sorry, Mione, but it has to be done.' Fred stated.

'I thought she explained what happened?' Malfoy asked, trying to keep his cool, but the terror in his eyes said it all.

Fred nodded, 'That just means we're not going to kill you, now we're only going to hurt you.'

'Bad.' George laughed as Malfoy shuddered.

'You wouldn't dare!' Malfoy feigned confidence, raising his voice.

'Want to bet?' Fred replied, his voice also getting louder, 'Or would the irony of that be lost on you?'

'Have you forgotten who I am?' Malfoy was shouting now, 'If you do anything to me my father will destroy you!'

Hermione heard a shuffle behind her, and turned to see that a few students had snuck out of the classroom to see what all the commotion was.

'Uh, guys-' she tried to warn them, but George shushed her.

More and more students were pouring into the corridor now, but the twins remained oblivious. 'Doesn't matter what your precious daddy does to us. It'll be too late to save you by then!' Fred explained to the tall Slytherin.

'But –' Malfoy started, suddenly noticing the large group of seventh years gawping at them.

'But nothing, Malfoy,' Fred shouted, 'It doesn't matter what the reasons were! The fact is you knew how badly she needed the money, so you paid Hermione to have sex with you!'

'NO!' Hermione and Malfoy screamed at the same time. The collective gasp which rebounded off the cold dungeon walls alerted the older boys to the class's presence.

'What is going on here?' bellowed Snape, who had just joined the group. (A/N – he'd been in the cupboard getting supplies when everyone else had left the room)

'Hermione, I'm –' Fred started, but Hermione burst into tears and ran past them, straight up to her room.


	12. Holding Out For A Hero

**Author's Notes – **Um, just a teeny warning – this chapter deals with some quite heavy stuff. But, regardless, enjoy!

**Disclaimer - ** I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Hermione Granger, I don't own Draco Malfoy, I don't own Ginny Weasley, I don't own Ron Weasley (I would, however, like to own Rupert Grint, even if only for a couple of hours… smirk)

A tentative knock on the door startled Hermione. 'Go away!'

'It's me, Mione. I'm coming in.' The door opened and a mane of red hair appeared as the youngest Weasley came in and sat on Hermione's bed. 'I heard what happened.' She explained when Hermione didn't say anything, 'I'm so sorry.'

'How are Harry and Ron?' Hermione finally asked.

'Well...' she tried to hold back, but the look in her friend's eye told her she better be truthful, 'Harry punched a wall and Ron tried to punch Malfoy.'

'And the twins?'

'I explained the situation to Dumbledore. I had to – he was going to banish them from Hogwarts forever. So he just gave them a months ban. We still don't know how they got here in the first place. They must have apparated again.'

'So everyone knows.' Hermione said quietly.

'Don't worry, I'm sure nobody cares.' Ginny tried to reassure her friend, 'Come on, lets go to dinner.'

'I'm not going down there!' Hermione looked at the younger girl as if she was crazy.

Ginny sighed, 'If you don't show up everyone will think you're ashamed of something. Don't let them.'

Hermione let herself be dragged out of the room and down to the Great Hall.

After what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, the two girls reached the Great Hall. As they walked through the doors a deadly silence fell over the crowd inside. Hermione could see Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, his head down, avoiding her eyes. Ginny squeezed her hand and led her over to the Gryffindor table. She was aware of the viscious looks girls were giving her, and the leers boys were giving her. As she reached a seat beside Harry and Ron, the silence was broken by a single wolfwhistle. Then , the hall erupted with whistles and jeering. Hermione felt her face grow hot but she was determined not to let them get the better of her.

'That's enough!' McGonagall's voice broke through the noise, 'Everyone get back to your dinner!'

The noise began to subside, and was eventually replaced with the usual chatter of teenagers, although Hermione was sure she could hear her name being mentioned pretty often amongst the din, and she was still receiving dirty looks. Then she noticed Ron and Harry.

'Hi.' she squeaked.

'How could you?' Ron exploded, 'With that – that – that ferret!'

'Ron, I –' she protested but Harry cut her off.

'We thought we knew you! You're disgusting!' he spat.

'Harry –' her eyes grew wet as he looked at her with an expression of pure revulsion.

'Just stay away from us.' Ron growled, turning away from her.

'Guys, come on…' Ginny tried to help her friend.

'Stay out of it Gin. It's bad enough you knew and didn't tell us.' Harry was obviously hurt by his girlfriend's actions.

Without another word, Hermione stood and began to walk out of the Hall, holding her head high to let them see she wouldn't let them tear down her dignity. As she reached the end of the table, she heard someone call her name, 'Hermione?'

'Yeah?' she turned to see Seamus standing at the table, with Neville.

'You can find yourself another date for the Ball because I'm sure as hell not going with a dirty little slut like you.'

She didn't even answer him, but instead stalked out of the Hall, holding in her tears until she reached the safety of the empty hallways.

She was walking along a deserted fourth floor corridor, completely lost in her own thoughts, when a pair of strong arms dragged her into an empty classroom. She tried to scream but a hand quickly covered her mouth, so she sunk her teeth into it hard. She whirled around to see none other than Goyle standing behind her, grinning lustily.

'You creep! What the hell do you think you're doing?' she yelled, attempting to leave the room, but Goyle blocked her path and pushed her back until she was pinned against the wall.

'Come on, you must have a little something for me!' he grunted, his beady little eyes lingering over her body.

She froze with fear as she realised exactly what it was he wanted. She squirmed to get free, but all this did was arouse him more as he held her in place easily.

'Let me go!' she growled, reaching into her pocket.

_My wand! Where the heck is my wand? Oh no, I forgot to grab it before Gin dragged me out of my bedroom!_ She was shaking with fear now, but still she tried to fight Goyle.

'Don't be like that, Granger. I'll pay you, you give it all up for that don't you?' he leered.

'You have no idea what that was about.' she yelled.

'Either way, you're a slut, and since everyone else is getting some, I think I should too.' He was almost drooling now, as his podgy hands ran up and down her body.

She shuddered. 'Urgh! Get off me, you sleazy git!'

'Now, now, Granger. It's much easier if you just relax. Not quite so much fun though.' He grinned, his hand making its way up under her shirt.

'No! Don't!' she screamed, as she heard him unzip his trousers.

'Ooh, I love a screamer!' he grunted in her ear.

'No…' she whispered, closing her eyes and hoping he would leave. His hands were roaming over her body when suddenly, she felt him being pulled off of her, and a male voice growled 'Get your bloody hands off her!' She opened her eyes again to see her hero; Malfoy. She stood rooted to the spot, as Malfoy hauled Goyle to the other side of the room.

'Hermione, leave.' he instructed her. But she remained where she was. 'Go straight to the common room and wait. NOW!'

She started at his yell, and ran from the classroom, not stopping until she was back in her dorm. But she didn't stop in the common room. Instead she continued up to the bathroom, tore off all of her clothes, and stepped into the shower, scrubbing her skin until it was red raw. The scalding hot water mixed with her tears, and she leaned against the cold white tiles, her body sinking down until she was huddled up on the shower floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. And still she scrubbed at her skin, trying to remove the filth she felt on herself, the dirt, the grime of her actions. She continued sobbing and scrubbing for almost an hour when she heard a knock at the door.

'Hermione?' Malfoy's voice echoed through the room from the other side of the door, 'You've been in there a while. Are you okay?'

She ignored him and stopped scrubbing, although she was now shaking and crying hysterically.

'Hermione? Hermione, answer me!' Malfoy pleaded, his voice laced with worry.

Still she ignored him, pulling her knees up tighter to her chest.

'Hermione? I'm coming in!' The door opened, and Malfoy entered tentatively. He sped up, however, when he saw her huddled in a ball in the bottom of the shower. Pulling open the glass door, he reached up and turned off the water. Then he grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her, before picking her up and carrying her through to her bedroom. He placed her down gently on her king size four post bed and walked over to her drawers. 'We have to get you into something warm.' he said, choosing a long flannel nightgown. He placed it on the bed beside her, before turning around. But when he turned back to face her, she hadn't moved to pick it up so he pulled it over her head and down over her body, before removing the towel which had covered her modesty. She pulled her knees up to her chest once again and began to rock back and forward, sobbing quietly.

He sat down beside her, and gently touched her arm. 'Hermione? You're scaring me. If you don't start talking I'm going to have to take you to Madam Pomfrey.'

'No!' she gasped, 'Nobody can know.'

'Okay.' he said in a soothing tone, 'I won't tell if you don't want me to. But why don't you want me to? I think you should tell Dumbledore what he tried to do.'

'No! I don't want anyone to know. It's over now,' she whispered, 'By the way, what did you do to him?'

'Oh, we – uh – just talked for a bit, and I explained to him the error of his ways.' Malfoy said cautiously, although there was a glint of something in his eye.

'Uh huh.' she sobbed, 'Why were you even there in the first place?'

He swallowed deeply, 'I saw you leaving the Hall after what everyone did, and I followed you to make sure you were okay, but I lost you on the second floor, and by the time I found you I was almost to late to stop him from –'

He stopped as she began to cry hysterically again. 'Sorry, I guess you don't want to talk about it.'

'It's not just that.' she sobbed, 'You stopped him before he could actually do anything. It's just – why he wa-wanted to d-do that. He's right; I'm a fil- a filthy slut and I guess I – I had it c-coming.' she stuttered through her tears.

'Don't think that.' he wrapped his arms around her trembling body, 'You had a good reason to do what you did, unlike me. It took guts and a heart of gold, and that's what I like about you Mione; you're willing to do whatever you have to for the ones you love, even if it means selling yourself to Satan.

'But my friends all hate me.' she leaned her head against his chest, and he could feel her warm tears on his skin. He reached up a hand and gently wiped them from her cheeks.

'They'll get over it, I promise.' he whispered, 'Now, get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning, okay?'

She nodded, and scooted up under the burgundy blanket, as he walked toward the door. 'Wait.' she said in a small voice.

'What?'

'Will you stay for a while? I'm not sure I want to be alone after everything that happened tonight.' She wasn't sure why but she felt safe with him there somehow.

He looked shocked, but headed back over to sit on the bed beside her, with his back against the headboard, 'If you want.' She moved closer to him and leant her head on his chest once more, and promptly closed her eyes.

He thought she was asleep when she suddenly spoke, her eyes still closed, 'Draco?'

'Yeah?'

'Thankyou.'

He wrapped his arms around her delicate body, 'Don't even mention it.'


	13. Makeups and Breakups

**Author's Notes – **well, it's the last chapter of this update, but hold tight and I'll post some more soon! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer – **Yup, it's mine. halo comes crashing to the ground Okay, so maybe that's not _exactly _true…

The early morning sunrise streamed through the large window, casting a warm glow over the two sleeping bodies, illuminating them like fallen angels. Both slept with small smiles gracing their faces, Hermione's wavy hair fanning out on Malfoy's muscular chest. As Hermione's alarm clock went off, they both awoke with a start, and she reached out an arm behind her to slap the top of it, turning off the irritating wail. Looking up, she noticed the tall boy, 'Draco?'

'Oh, I meant to leave once you fell asleep, but I guess I must've nodded off too.' he said sheepishly, 'Sorry.'

'No, it's okay.' she replied, smiling sweetly at him.

He unwrapped his arms from around her, and started to climb out of the bed, 'I, uh, guess I should go.'

'Yeah, um, you probably should.' she replied, _Why don't I really feel like that?_

'Well, I'll see you later then.' He pulled open the door to their adjoining bathroom, but then paused, 'Hermione?'

'Hm?'

'Are you okay?' He seemed genuinely concerned.

'I'll be fine.' She reassured him, and he left the room, as she pulled herself out of bed and headed toward her wardrobe.

Slinking into the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione was aware everyone was staring at her, but nobody made any comments. She looked over at the Slytherin table; Malfoy was watching her, and he gave her a small, reassuring smile. He wasn't flanked by his usual cronies, and looking further down the table she saw Goyle, complete with black eye and swollen lip. She looked back over at Malfoy and raised an eyebrow. He just smirked in return. Bracing herself, Hermione sat down beside Ginny and silently helped herself to a slice of toast. She knew Harry and Ron were glaring at her, but she ignored them and concentrated on her food.

'Guys…' Ginny said in a low and slightly threatening tone, 'Don't you have something to say to Mione?'

Silence.

'Guys…' Ginny had definitely inherited her mother's tone.

Harry sighed, before turning to Hermione, 'We're – sorry.'

Hermione's head shot up from her plate at this unexpected apology from her best friend. 'What?'

'We're sorry. Aren't we Ron?'

'Uh, yeah.' Ron muttered, avoiding eye contact with her.

'No, I'm sorry!' Hermione cried, 'I was the one who did a terrible thing and kept secrets.'

'No, Gin explained the whole thing to us last night. We're just sorry we couldn't have been there you.' Ron admitted, finally looking up at her, although there was still a slight coldness to his blue eyes.

Hermione looked over at the younger witch, who just smiled in return, 'They weren't going to listen to me at first, but it's amazing what guys will do when you threaten to withhold a certain something from them.' She grinned over at Harry, whose cheeks tinged red, and then added, 'And once I had Harry, he got Ron to listen to me.'

'So you're not mad?' Hermione asked timidly.

'Oh, we're still mad.' Harry stated, 'But we'll get over it. We're mostly mad that you didn't tell us though. We would have got you the money.'

'I didn't want you guys to worry.' she looked down at her plate. Just at that, the morning post came, and a small brown owl dropped a letter in front of Hermione. It was in a muggle envelope, so she knew instantly it was from her parents. Dropping her toast, she ripped open the letter and quickly read it;

Dear Hermione,

Mum's treatment has been a success so far; the doctors are really hopeful and think it's possible she could make a full recovery. I can't thank you enough for the money, I don't know what we would have done without it. I'll write again soon to tell you how it's going.

Love, Dad

She broke into a huge grin and cried excitedly, 'Mum's treatment's working!' before adding quietly, 'It was worth it.'

'We're glad to hear it, Mione.' Harry said gently.

'Come on, we better get to Transfiguration.' Ron groaned, standing. Harry kissed Ginny goodbye, and the three seventh years headed off.

They were outside the classroom, the first ones there, when Hermione felt someone grab her wrist; it was Malfoy. 'We need to talk.'

'Sod off, Malfoy.' Ron threatened, moving protectively in front of Hermione.

'It's okay guys. Just go in to class and I'll be inside in a minute.' she instructed them.

'What? You've got to be kidding!'

'I assure you Harry, I am not kidding. Now go inside.' The boys weren't happy but the tone of her voice told them they had better do as she said. She waited until they had closed the heavy classroom door behind them before turning back to the blonde young man.

'What is it?'

'I thought we should probably talk about what happened between us last night.' He shuffled his feet and looked rather uncomfortable.

She noticed this, 'Look, Malfoy, it was just one night, just forget it.'

'That's the problem. I can't.' he looked straight into her eyes.

'What are you trying to say?'

'I'm saying that I think I'm falling for you.' His voice was gentle yet firm as he confessed.

Hermione was floored, to say the least, 'You're – you're what?'

'I'm falling for you. I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do.' He looked up at her expectantly, but when she didn't reply he continued, 'I guess I'm just hoping you feel the same about me? I mean, I think you might but I'm not sure.'

'I – I – uh – I'm not sure either.' she stuttered.

'No, you do know.' he cupped his hand under her chin and tipped her head up so she was looking directly into his glistening grey eyes, 'Do you like me or not?'

She paused a moment, searching deep in those sincere eyes, before finally whispering, 'I do.'

'Well then, what are we going to do about this?'

'What do you mean?' she asked, confused.

He laughed gently, 'Who are you going to the dance with? I heard that idiot Finnegan dumped you.'

'Yeah, he did.' She said glumly, 'I don't have a date now. I was just going to go alone.'

'Want to go with me?' he asked.

_Is he really asking me to the dance? What do I say? Could we really go together? What would people think? What would his friends do? What would my friends do?_ She took a deep breath before answering, 'We can't.'

'Come on Hermione. I pour out my heart to you and you won't even go a dance with me?' He looked hurt.

'It's not that. I'm just worried about how people will react.'

'Since when do you care what people think?'

'I don't usually, but after everything that's happened this week I just don't want to give anybody any more reasons to hate me. It's just too hard.' She looked down at the ground.

His expression tightened, 'So you're not willing to fight for what you want then? I obviously gave you too much credit.'

'What? How dare you? You don't know what it's like! I get treated like a common slut, whilst you get worshipped like some sort of hero for adding another notch to your bedpost!' she cried.

'Do you really think I've got it that easy?'

'Yes I do!' she spat at him.

'In that case, forget I ever asked you to the Ball, forget I ever said anything!' he roared, before storming into the classroom, kicking a chair across the room on his way to his desk to shocked looks from Harry and Ron.

'He what!' Ginny shrieked later that night, as she sat on Hermione's bed.

'He told me he was falling for me, and then asked me to the Ball.'

'And you said no?'

'I said no.' Hermione sighed.

'Why?' Ginny squealed, 'I thought you like him?'

Hermione sank down on her chair, 'I do. But I was worried what everyone else would think. And now it's too late to change anything.'

'You don't know that.'

'I do. He won't even be in the same room with me if he doesn't have to be, never mind speak to me.' It was true, he had gone out of his way to avoid her; any time she walked into a room he walked out of it. The only time he would be within ten feet of her was in class, and even then it was only because he had no choice; but she couldn't exactly discuss the situation with him in a room full of Slytherins, and she had a feeling he knew that.

'So what are you going to do?'

'Well, one thing's for sure. I'm going to be a fifth wheel with you, Harry, Ron and Jane at the Ball.'

**Author's Notes – **Well, next chapter is the Ball, and I'll try to post it asap!


	14. Valiant Valentines

**Author's Note – **huggles to: fathomlesssorrow (thanks for taking the time to log on – it is really appreciated!), ghettostyle4u (good to know), blonde-brain (hi again! thanks!), MarauderGrlEvr (I have! lol!), harryluvzginny (you again? glad you're enjoying it. I've never noticed the contrasts before; guess it's just a writing trait of mine), wiccan-witch88 (hey you! keep reading…), elektrikstorm (weird thing – Seamus is actually one of my fav characters, he just kinda got a raw deal in this fic…), FiReFaIrY14 (wow, that's horrible to type! woo hoo!), tasteslikeburning (whoops! blame my friend Jen who gets a sneak preview and proofreads my chapters, coz I'm a real fast typer and just type as it comes into my head), F earazoider (she felt it in her soul… lol!). Okay, enjoy!

**Disclaimer – **Would I lie to you…. ? mischievous grin

The next two weeks passed without a word being spoken between Hermione and Malfoy, except at Heads' meetings, but then there was always a teacher or prefects there so she didn't have a chance to talk to him. Eventually the night of the dance came around, and Hermione had locked herself in her bedroom to get ready. She had decided that even though she didn't have a date, she was going to make sure she looked damn good; let Seamus see what he was missing. She tamed her long dark honey blonde hair into loose waves and pinned it into an elegant updo, leaving a few tendrils falling across her face and neck. Then she added some light makeup, a few coats of mascara to make her deep brown eyes stand out, and a slick of cherry tinted lipbalm, before slipping on her slinky chocolate dress. She reached under her bed and pulled out the box containing the killer nude stilletto heels which she had borrowed from Ginny, and slipped them on her feet. Then, as a finishing touch, she went to her desk drawer and took out an ivory silk eye mask trimmed with gold sequins and some small white feathers, and placed it over her eyes, clipping it into her hair to hold it in place. She glanced over at the clock and realised she was already ten minutes late; by the time she got down to the Great Hall in her ridiculous shoes it would be closer to twenty minutes. Taking a final look at herself in the mirror she spoke to her reflection, 'Well Hermione, it's now or never.' She took a deep breath and stepped out of her room, preparing to leave the dorm, but when she got to the top of the stairs and looked down into the common room, she gasped.

'You're beautiful.'

'Malfoy?' she asked, uncertainty in her voice. _What is he playing at?_ 'Why aren't you at the dance?'

'I'm waiting for my date.' He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'You took ages to get ready.'

'But we're not going together, Malfoy. I already told you that.' she replied.

He grinned, 'You were scared; I get that. But you'll have nothing to be afraid of tonight, I'll be with you and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.' He stretched out his hand, 'Now, will you please do me the honour of accompanying me to the Valentines' Ball?'

She looked down at his outstretched arm, unsure of what to do. She had to admit, he did look hot; he wore a kilt and ghillie shirt (for non-Scots, see authors footnote) which showed off his muscular frame and made him look rugged and manly, and his soft hair fell across his forehead, creating a sort of halo. _Once you do this, there's no turning back. Everyone will know. Are you prepared to deal with that?_ a voice said inside her head. Looking once more at his anxious face, hidden by a black silk eye mask, she descended the stairs and took his hand.

'I'd love to.'

As they approached the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall, Hermione began to slow down, trailing behind Malfoy. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and pushed open the doors, and the Hall was suddenly filled with a stony silence as all of the students turned to stare at the couple. It was a little unnerving with them all wearing face masks of some variety; it made it harder to distinguish possibly amicable groups from ones which were likely to curse her. She briefly considered bolting, but the voice in her head returned, _Come on, Hermione, don't let the bastards grind you down. Get it together, hold your head up high, and walk in._ And that's what she did. Malfoy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in to his body protectively, and together they headed for a nearby table at which Ginny and Harry were sitting.

'Hi!' she greeted her best friends, hoping that they wouldn't get up and walk away.

'Hi, Mione,' said Harry warmly, before turning to the boy with a somewhat less pleased look, 'Malfoy.'

'Potter. Weas- Ginny.' the tall blonde Slytherin replied.

'Draco.' Ginny drawled coldly; she may have accepted Hermione's choice, but that didn't mean she had to be best friends with ferret face.

The crowd of students were still staring at them; the goody two shoes Gryffindor and the Slytherin bad boy. 'I believe there is supposed to be a Ball going on, no?' Dumbledore announced to the Hall, smiling over at Hermione. With a wave of his wand the music started again, and the students resumed their dancing and groping, although a few still shot dirty looks at the couple.

'I, uh, thought you were coming alone?' Ginny looked at Hermione meaningfully.

She smiled in return and rested her hand on the arm around her waist, 'Change of plans.'

Ginny nodded in understanding, and stood up, taking Harry with her, 'Let's dance. I think these two could do with some privacy.'

Harry glared at Malfoy; it was clear he didn't trust him, but he trusted Ginny and she seemed to think it was okay, so he gave up and followed her to the dancefloor, although he kept one eye on the Slytherin until Ginny elbowed him hard in the stomach.

'Shall we dance?' Malfoy asked Hermione, nodding at the dancefloor.

'Um, yeah, okay.' she replied, allowing him to lead her to a space bang in the middle of the Hall. He reached down and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her in toward him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him. They danced in silence for a while, until she heard a familiar voice ask, 'Mind if I cut in, Malfoy?' She looked behind her to see Ron. Malfoy looked at Hermione and, seeing her agreement, let go of her waist and wandered over toward the tables.

'Where's Jane?' she asked Ron.

'Went to the bathroom with five of her friends,' he rolled his eyes, 'Why do girls have to do i _everything_ /i in packs?'

'Just a thing we do.' Hermione shrugged, taking his hand as they began to dance.

Ron waited almost a whole ten seconds before asking what he'd been dying to ask since he saw her enter the Hall with his loathed enemy. 'So, did you forget to tell us something?' he nodded toward the table where Malfoy was sitting with Ginny and Harry, the only two people to really accept him at that moment - well, compared to everyone else anyway.

'Ron, please don't start.' Hermione said sternly, 'This has nothing to do with you, it's my choice, not yours.'

'But _Malfoy_ of all people?' he groaned, 'After what he did?'

She stopped dancing and glared at the tall redhead. 'Look, Ron, you have no idea what's going on. I'm here with Draco Malfoy, okay? You can either accept that or not, but I think it would be a really stupid reason to end a friendship. You're my best friend, why can't you just accept my choices?'

'Wow, Mione,' Ron defended himself, 'I never said I was going to stop being your friend. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all.'

'I know, and that's really sweet.' her tone softened, 'But you can't wrap me up in a little protective bubble all my life! I'm going to get hurt at some point, not necessarily with Draco, and there's nothing you can do to stop that.'

'I guess,' he began slowly, 'But if he tries anything…'

'I know, Ron, you're the first person I'll come to.' she said gratefully.

Just at that, Draco returned, 'Mind if I have my date back, Weasley?'

'Fine.' Ron took a step backward, 'But be warned Malfoy, I'll be watching you.'

Draco looked the boy straight in the eye, 'She'll be fine, Weasley.'

'Mm hm…' Ron muttered sceptically, weaving his way through the crowd back to Jane.

'He doesn't trust you. Neither does Harry.' Hermione stated, watching him go, 'Are they right?'

'I wish I could say they're not, but I honestly don't know.' Malfoy replied, looking down at her, 'All I can say is I don't want to hurt you.'

'Then don't.' she whispered, leaning her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her again and another song began to play. It was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

They danced slowly, wrapped in each other's arms, until the song ended and she looked up into his eyes to find that he was watching her.

'What?' she asked. _Oh my god, do I have something in my hair?_

'Can we go outside to talk for a moment?' he nodded toward the door.

She looked around and saw that both Harry and Ron were once again busy dancing and laughing with their dates, 'I guess.'

He took her hand and they strolled out into the sprawling castle grounds. They stopped under a tree near the quidditch pitch, bathed in the bright moonlight. He stared across the pitch, looking up at the majestic stands which rose into the deep night sky. He had his back to her, and she began to worry; what did he want? She reached out a hand and gently touched his arm, 'Draco?'

He turned back around so he was facing her, but he remained a few feet away. 'Do you really want to do this?'

'Do what?' she wasn't exactly sure what he was on about.

'This.' He waved his arms between them, 'You and me. Us. Are you prepared to fight for us, because nobody's going to accept it easily.'

'I know. I'm ready.'

He sighed, 'It's not just that. After what I did to you, I'm not really sure if you'll ever be completely comfortable with me.'

She stepped closer to him, 'It wasn't just you. It was my choice. And it's not as if you could actually go through with it; that makes all the difference.'

'Really?' he looked down at her; their faces were so close now.

'Draco, I want to be with you. Why can't you see that?' she spoke softly.

He looked as though he was about to whisper something, but instead he just tipped his head down and kissed her; innocently and tenderly, not like the lustful hungry kisses they had shared before; this time there was much more emotion behind it. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in tight to his taut body, deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. And so there they stood in a sweet embrace, passionately kissing on the moonlit grounds outside the castle, cloaked in a pale white glow, and as the light breeze swirled her delicate gown around her and sent a chill up her spine, she didn't even notice.

Finally, they came up for air, and Draco murmered in her ear, 'We should go back inside. We are, after all, the hosts, and I think we can make the last dance.'

'Okay, let's g- oh, no!' She was about to agree, but with impeccable timing, she felt her left heel sink into the grass and she stumbled forward.

Draco caught her, 'What happened?'

'It's my stupid shoe,' she explained, showing him the offensive stilletto, 'They look great but aren't exactly practical when it comes to walking on damp grass – or even solid ground for that matter.' Then a realisation hit her, 'Oh no! Now my dress is going to get all damp at the bottom!'

Draco looked at the delicate silk hem of her dress trailing precariously close to the ground. She had managed to hold it up just barely. 'No it's not.' he stated.

'What?' she argued, 'Yes it is! Look! And it's not even mine, I borrowed it!'

He looked down at her once more, 'I said it's not going to get dirty.' And with that, he reached down and picked her up, one arm under her knees and one supporting her back as if she weighed no more than a feather. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back inside and set her down outside the Great Hall.

He entwined his fingers with hers, and they walked back into the midst of the students on the dancefloor. Once again, he slid his arms around her waist and they began to dance. They'd only been like that for a few seconds when Hermione heard a snide voice only inches from her ear, 'Wonder where they've been for the past half hour?' It was answered by another equally snide voice, 'Probably up against a tree somewhere. Wonder how much he paid her this time? Bet she'd do anything for enough money.'

Hermione's felt her eyes prickling with tears, but she tried to blink them back. Draco, however, didn't get upset, he got angry; she could feel his grip on her tightening protectively, and his hands balling into fists. He stopped dancing, and she swung around so she was standing beside him and could see the identity of the voices; it was Goyle and his date, Millicent Bulstrode. They had obviously tried to make an effort for the Ball, but the sight of them in formal wear just made Hermione sick to the stomach; it was like someone had squished one ugly bulldog into a tux and another into a ballgown. _It could be worse. At least the masks hide their faces a bit,_ she thought, trying to keep her lunch down.

'I thought we had already discussed this, Goyle, but I see I was wrong.' Draco's growl sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. She had seen him pissed before, mostly at her if truth be told, but she had never heard this level of pure hatred in his voice.

Goyle looked Hermione up and down, a creepy grin spreading across his podgy face, before turning to Draco and grunting, 'Don't know what you got your back up for. I offered to pay. It's not like I did anything you didn't.'

Draco saw red. 'How dare you! You tried to rape her!' he hissed under his breath, closing in on Goyle.

'And what would you call what you did then? From what I hear, she didn't have much choice in that either.' Millicent piped up as Draco's fists grasped Goyle's collar.

Draco let go of Goyle, his already white face becoming even paler. 'I didn't rape her,' he said quietly, 'I didn't,' He looked at Hermione, then lowered his glance to the floor, 'I didn't.'

'Well, when you're done with the whore, you should rent her out; you'd make a killing.' Goyle said snidely.

Draco raised his arm, ready to swing at Goyle's head, but Hermione grabbed his elbow, stopping him. 'Don't.' she urged.

'But, Hermio-'

'No. He's not even worth it.' She glared at the mindless Slytherin and his date with pure disgust in her eyes, 'Let them go crawl back to wherever they were dragged in from.'

Draco didn't budge, so she gently hauled him over to another part of the dancefloor and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest. 'Ignore them.' she whispered, 'They don't know what they're talking about.'

'Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is the last dance, so I suggest you all make it worthwhile.' Dumbledore announced to the crowd, before swishing his wand. Hermione squeaked with delight, it was one of her favourite songs; Kissing You by the muggle singer Des'ree.

She leant her head on Draco's chest and closed her eyes, feeling the music as they moved together, and getting lost in her thoughts. _Is it going to stay like this? Or are we just caught up in the moment, in the heat of the Ball? Will everything change tomorrow? What if he can't handle all the crap we're going to get? What if I can't? I mean, Goyle and Millicent were just the start of it. What if -_

'Mione?'

'Huh?'

'The song's ended. The dance is over.' He made no move to let her go.

She opened her eyes and looked around; everyone else had left the dancefloor, and only a few couples remained in the Hall. 'Oh. I guess we should go back to the dorm then.'

They parted and left the Great Hall, walking slowly upstairs towards their rooms. They clambered through the portrait hole and headed up the stairs, stopping in the small space between their bedroom doors.

'So…' said Draco.

'So…' replied Hermione, opening her door. _What's he going to do? Is he going to follow me in here? Am I ready for that?_

'I'll see you in the morning,' he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead, 'Goodnight.' With that he disappeared into his bedroom, as a rather smiley Hermione walked into her own room, changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed, falling swiftly asleep.

**Glossary - **'ghillie shirt' - a peasant style shirt, commonly wore with kilts for a slightly less formal look than a shirt and tie, although in my opinion they make the guy look far hotter. Some guys wore them to Christmas dances at school, and there were quite a few at my sixth year leavers' dance last June, and I have a real soft spot for them. Think Robin Hood type shirts, with the open v-neck and drawstring. I never ever knew what they were actually called though, so I did some research - ain't google great?


	15. Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note – **sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy… a big huge massive thank you to all of my reviewers, you know who you are, you are what keeps me writing! and you've all been so kind… well, I've updated three chapters so enjoy!

**Disclaimer – **uh, no….

HR 

Hermione opened her eyes the next morning, still smiling, and looked at her clock; she had overslept and missed breakfast. _Not surprising,_ she thought to herself; she had had her first night's decent sleep ever since she had made that damn deal with Draco, dreaming deeply through the whole night. She crawled out of bed and, pausing briefly to groan at her panda eyes from her mascara and the birds nest hairdo on top of her head in the mirror, she staggered through to the bathroom, squinting in the bright February morning light. She froze with shock at the sight before her, 'Oh. My. Go-'

'Morning, Mione.' Draco greeted her as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around his waist.

'I – uh – sorry - I didn't realise anyone – I mean, if I had known –' she stuttered, clasping her hand over her eyes and walking backwards to her bedroom door.

'Relax, Hermione,' he grinned, 'It's nothing you haven't seen before.'

She slowly lowered her hand, 'But that was different. Besides, I didn't see anything so much as feel …'

'Oh.' He blushed and lowered his eyes.

'I'll let you get dressed.' she stated, going back to her bedroom to wait. After a few minutes, she heard Draco's bedroom door thud shut, so she returned to the bathroom, ensuring to lock all the doors, although she was still aware that a simple charm could let anyone access the room if they wanted to badly enough. She turned on the shower and stepped inside, becoming lost in her thoughts as the warm water soothed her body. _What's going to happen with Draco now? Will he go back to his old self? Will he expect me to sleep with him? Will he dump me if I don't? Will he dump me anyway? What if everything he said and did last night was just because of the Ball? Was he just caught up in the moment? What will everyone say?_ And so, by the time she finished getting ready and reached the kitchen, she was thoroughly confused and anxious, having run through every possible scenario in her head. She had decided that this was it, make or break time; either Draco would rush over and kiss her good morning like a loving boyfriend, or he would ignore her and act as if nothing had ever happened. Bracing herself, she pushed open the wooden door to find him reading a newspaper at the table.

She waited to see what he would do, but when he merely glanced up at her and grunted something which could have been 'good morning', she felt tears beginning to prick at her eyes. _How could I have been such a fool?_ She blinked back the tears and approached the cupboard to pull out the cereal. Keeping her back to Draco, she stood at the counter and began to eat.

'Aren't you going to sit down with that?' She turned around slowly and perched on the furthest chair from him. He had been watching her over the top of his newspaper, and seeing her awkwardness, he arched an inquisitive eyebrow. 'Hermione?'

'Hm?' she avoided his eyes.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

He put down the newspaper. 'Don't lie to me. Obviously something's wrong; you've been trying to avoid me ever since you came in here. Look, you're perched on the edge of that chair like you're getting ready to run.'

She scooted back into the chair slightly, 'Happy?'

'Fine. Don't tell me what's bothering you.' He picked up his newspaper again and began to read.

Hermione let her spoon sink into her bowl. 'It's just, well, I wasn't sure how things were going to be between us after last night.' Draco looked over the top of his paper at her, a questioning look on his face, so she continued, 'I mean, was that just a one night thing or was it the start of something…' Her head was now hung so low it was almost submerged in her soggy cornflakes.

She looked up as he sighed. 'I don't know about you, but I thought it was the start of something.'

'So did I. I mean, when we kissed on the quidditch pitch…'

'So what's the problem?'

'You haven't exactly been acting like you're madly attracted to me so far this morning. You barely said two words when I walked in.' She knew she was sulking like a two year old, but she couldn't help it.

Draco let out a gentle laugh and ran his strong hand through his hair. 'Hermione, I want to take you right here right now on this table. In fact, it's taking all of my energy just to restrain myself in this chair. I'm not coming any closer to you because I don't think I'd be able to stop. Is that what you wanted to hear?'

'Well…' she blushed at this.

'Didn't think so.' He leaned across the table and laid his hand on hers. She was aware of how vulnerable her delicate snow white hand looked in his larger coarse one. 'Look, Mione, I do care about you. I've already told you I've fallen for you. But I thought you wanted to take it slow; I'm not going to rush you. I don't know what you expected, but this isn't a fairytale; we're not going to burst into song any minute now. This is real life.'

Hermione sniggered at the mental image of Draco Malfoy bursting into a love song in the middle of their kitchen. 'I've been pretty stupid, haven't I?'

'Yeah, you have.'

She slapped his arm playfully. 'Watch it, or you won't be getting anything from me, never mind games involving the kitchen table.'

He feigned shock, and she rose from her chair. 'I'm going to see Ginny. I'll be back soon.'

She had almost reached the door when she felt a muscular arm snaking its way around her waist, tugging her backward until she fell into Draco's lap. 'Not without giving me a little goodbye present you don't.' he grinned, leaning forward until their faces were only centimetres apart.

'But Gin-' she began.

'Ginny can wait.' he whispered, closing the gap between them. She tried to squirm loose at first, but gave in and leant back against the table as he did things to her mouth she'd never felt before.

HR 

Half an hour later, and Hermione climbed through the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, still slightly flushed. The common room was deserted so she made her way up the stairs to Ginny's room, but it was empty. _Wonder where she's got to? I said I'd meet her at ten. But then again, I am late. Maybe Ron or Harry know where she went._ So she wandered back down to the common room, then up the other flight of stairs to the boys' dorm. She had just raised her hand to knock on the door when it was pulled open from inside and a giggling figure hurtled into her, sending them both sprawling on the floor. _What the-?_ she thought, before catching a glimpse of long flame red hair peeking out the top of a cloak. 'Ginny?'

The youngest Weasley picked herself up off the floor, holding out a hand to assist Hermione. As she did so, the older girl got a clear look at her attire. 'Ginevra Weasley! I believe that's the same dress as you had on last night, no?'

Ginny looked down at the floor, upon which the hem of her navy blue dress was trailing. 'Uh, yeah.'

'You haven't been back to your room yet, have you?'

'Uh, no.' Ginny's face was almost the same colour as her hair now.

'Gin? What's the- oh!' Harry's face grew hot as he caught sight of Hermione. Although he was mostly hidden by the door, she could tell he was only wearing boxers.

'Morning Harry. Plenty of sleep last night?' she teased.

He grinned and scampered over to Ginny, kissing her lightly on the lips, 'See you later darling.' Then, trying to avoid Hermione's scolding eyes, he hurried back into his bedroom and closed the door.

Ginny had began to skulk off down the stairs, but Hermione hurried after her, 'Oh no you don't! I think you've got some explaining to do!'

'It can wait until we've got to my room. And anyway, I could say the same about you!' Ginny stated firmly, heading off in the direction of the girls' dorms.

'So, what exactly did I almost walk in on this morning?' Hermione demanded, once she and Ginny were in the safety of the younger witch's room.

'I don't really think I need to explain that, do I?' Ginny replied, smiling.

Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head with shock, 'So you admit it! How could you be so stupid, Gin?'

'I beg you're pardon? I'm sixteen! I can do what I want!'

'Not that! I mean, why in Harry's room? What if Ron had walked in instead of me?' Hermione pointed out.

Ginny sighed, 'Guys can't get up the stairs to the girls' rooms, remember? And anyway, Ron's been out all night too. So have all their roommates.'

'My God! Didn't anyone spend the night in their own beds?'

'Nope. Speaking of which, what exactly happened with you and your hunky blonde last night? I noticed you were missing for a good half hour anyway.' Ginny raised her eyebrow knowingly at her friend.

'It wasn't like that!' Hermione slapped Ginny's arm playfully, 'We just went out to the quidditch grounds.'

'Ooh, kinky!'

'To _talk_.'

'And…'

'Okay, so we kissed, but nothing more.' she admitted.

'Hmm..'

'Honestly!'

'Okay, I believe you. And when you got back to your _private_ dorm?' the redhead enquired, pulling off the black robe she had borrowed from Harry.

Hermione sighed, 'He was a perfect gentleman. He walked me to my room, kissed me goodnight, then left.'

'Aww!' Ginny squealed, 'I'd never have thought Draco Malfoy had it in him.'

'Me neither, but he's been full of surprises lately.' Hermione said softly.

'So, tell me how you ended up coming to the Ball with him anyway.' Ginny got herself comfortable on her bed, whilst Hermione sprawled on another and began to recount the events of the previous night to her best friend.


	16. Hogsmeade Hideaway

**Disclaimer – **don't even think about suing me!

'Where did you get to?' Draco asked as Hermione entered the common room.

'I told you. I went to see Gin.' she replied, heading over to sit on the couch beside him, 'What's wrong? Miss me?'

He grinned, and pulled her onto his knee. Tipping her head back, he lowered his face toward hers, and was just about to kiss her when - 'Hey!'

'Sorry,' she said gently, removing her hand from across his mouth, 'but we need to talk.'

'About?' he sighed, evading her hand and nuzzling into her neck.

'What happens tomorrow?' she halfheartedly tried to push him off of her, but he just swept her arm away gently, wrapping his own around her.

'Hm?'

'Well, it's our first day of classes after the Ball, and now everyone knows about us, or suspects at least.' she tried to stay focused on her point, but it was difficult with his wandering hands, 'We have potions together tomorrow, are you ready for that?'

'Mm hm.' He nodded slightly, although she had a feeling he probably wasn't really paying full attention to what she was saying.

'I don't think I am. I'd rather we actually had a date or something first before – oh, mmm… Draco… I can't have this conversation with you doing that…'

He stopped and, raising his head slightly, looked straight into her eyes. 'Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, right?'

She nodded.

'So how about we keep it quiet for this week, avoid everyone's questions, then we have an actual proper date next Saturday in Hogsmeade, and then to hell with everyone else? What do you think?'

She thought for a moment, then nodded, 'Okay, that's great. I have to return my dress anyway. But what are we going to do for the next week? We can't see each other, and we certainly can't touch.'

A grin slowly spread across his face, 'Then I suggest we put our private dorm to good use.' He raised his eyebrow suggestively before lowering his head again and whispering into her ear, 'Now, where were we?' as she moaned at his touch.

HR 

It wasn't easy to avoid everyone's questions for a whole week, but the couple received help from the most unexpected of places. Ginny, Harry and Ron came to their rescue, as did most of the teachers, even Snape; it seemed Dumbledore was happy about the match and had therefore warned the other teachers to look out for trouble which it might cause. Nonetheless, it was a pretty long week with Hermione and Draco having to more or less ignore each other around the school, although they more than made up for it in the privacy of their dorm.

Eventually, however, Saturday rolled around, and Hermione woke early to find that it was a grey snowy day outside. Slipping out of bed she headed through to the bathroom and stumbled into the shower. Then, she tamed her wild hair into loose waves and pulled on jeans and a white fitted shirt. Glancing out of her window at the carpet of snow which covered the grounds, she wrapped up warm with her stripy hat, scarf and gloves, threw on a pale pink coat which came down to her knees and hurried out of the door, grabbing her bag from the handle. Draco was waiting for her in the common room, looking hot as ever in black jeans, coat, hat, scarf and gloves. He held out a hand to her, and they headed down to the grounds, where the carriages would be waiting to take them to Hogsmeade. They were the last students to arrive, and thought they wouldn't find a carriage until they saw a familiar looking red head hanging out of a window waving them over.

'Thanks Gin, thought we were going to get left behind!' Hermione greeted her friends, climbing into the carriage. Harry and Ginny sat on one side, and Ron sat opposite them with a pretty brunette girl, Jane. Hermione squished into the seat beside Ginny; the carriage was clearly only meant for four people.

'Um, doesn't look like there's any room for me.' Draco said, looking down at the ground.

'Don't be daft!' Ginny rolled her eyes at him, then climbed onto Harry's knee, allowing Hermione to scoot over to make room for Draco. He climbed in and sat awkwardly next to her, the two of them squashed in beside each other. Hermione was so busy trying not to touch him that it took her almost a minute before she noticed everybody else stifling fits of laughter.

'What?' she exclaimed.

'For goodness sake, Mione! You can touch him, you know, you are going on a date!' Harry blurted out as Ginny buried her head into his chest, shaking with silent laughter.

'I know, it's just – well – we haven't really – I mean, we've not really went - been together in public.' Hermione stuttered, feeling her face grow crimson.

'Relax, Hermione, it's just us.' Ron said, smiling sympathetically at her.

'I suppose…' she started slowly, but was lifted out of her seat as Draco wrapped his muscular arms around her petite frame and hauled her into his lap.

'Much comfier.' he sighed, leaning back and spreading out a bit.

Half an hour later, and the carriage ground to a halt just outside Hogsmeade. Hermione slid off of Draco's knee and he climbed out of the carriage, turning to offer her his hand. 'Ready?' he asked. She nodded and, entwining her fingers with his, clambered down to the ground. She was vaguely aware of the other four getting out of the carriage behind her, but she was mostly focused on the twenty or so students staring at her and Draco.

Her hand tightened in his but, determined not to show them it bothered her, she turned to Ginny and said, 'So, how about we take my dress back first so I don't have to carry it around all day?'

The younger witch nodded, and linked arms with Hermione. 'You coming Ron?' she asked her brother.

'We – uh – thought we might get some time alone at the Three Broomsticks before you lot join us.' he explained, his cheeks tinging red as he looked at Jane.

Hermione grinned, 'Of course. We'll see you two later.'

'Bye' Ron said, as Jane waved goodbye.

'Bye.' the three friends chorused, and Draco grunted, before heading toward the dress shop.

The little bell over the door jingled as the foursome entered the shop, causing the saleswoman to scurry through from a back room.

'Hi, I brought the dress back.' Hermione held up the dress bag, 'Thank you so much for letting me borrow it, it was perfect!'

'So I see,' the woman smiled and nodded to Draco, 'I knew it was the dress for you the minute you walked in. I guess it did the trick.'

Draco placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders, 'No offence, I mean she did look bloody hot in the dress, but that's not why I fell for her.'

The woman nodded knowingly in their direction, before taking the dress from Hermione. Then she turned to Ginny, 'And what about you dear? How was your dress?'

'Great!' Harry blurted out.

Ginny giggled and swatted Harry playfully on the arm, 'It was lovely, really.'

'Glad you liked it. Can I do anything else for you girls?' the woman asked in her sickly sweet voice.

'No, it's okay, we've got to go.' Hermione replied, heading for the door, Draco in tow.

Ginny followed, 'Yeah, but thanks again,' and with that they walked back out into the snow covered street.

'Where to now?' Harry asked.

Draco looked down meaningfully at Hermione, and she sighed, 'Well, we were also kind of hoping to get some time alone…'

'Why?' Harry said, eyeing Draco suspiciously. He may have accepted their dating, but he would never fully trust Malfoy.

'Harry, don't be such an insensitive git! Obviously they want to have their date in peace, c'mon!' Ginny rolled her eyes and dragged her boyfriend across the street to the Three Broomsticks, 'See you two lovebirds in a while!'

Hermione watched her best friends go, then turned to Draco, 'So, where do you want to go?'

'I know just the place. Come on.' He grabbed her mittened hand, and led her down the main street, and into a side alley, stopping in front of a quaint wooden door under a sign reading 'Hyacinth's Hideaway'.

Inside, the small restaurant was decorated in pale blue, with candles everywhere. 'Can I help you?' A rather round older woman had appeared behind the hostess' table.

'Table for two. Somewhere secluded.' Draco asked politely.

'Right this way.' The woman led them to a small table near the back, mostly hidden from view of the rest of the restaurant by some plants and a small indoor water feature. Draco held out Hermione's chair for her, before sitting down himself.

'It's lovely, how did you know about this place?' Hermione asked, gazing around.

Draco just grinned, 'That's for me to know.'

'So…' Hermione began. _How can I not know what to say? We've been fooling around for a week now. But then again, that's all we've been doing I suppose._

'So…' he too looked lost for words.

_Quick! Talk about anything!_ 'So, why do you think Dumbledore's been protecting us? I mean, I don't know why he would care?'

'I know.' Draco replied softly, looking down at the white tablecloth, 'It's because of me.'

'Huh? Why would Dumbledore be interested in us hooking up because of you?' Hermione was confused.

'I'm the biggest threat from within the school now that Voldemort's gone.' he began.

Hermione frowned, 'I don't get it.'

'It's no secret my father was his right hand man, the most ferocious death eater there was,' he continued to explain, 'and Dumbledore's afraid I'll take on the family business in a manner of speaking. Nobody knows what my father's up to at the moment, since he disappeared last year.'

Hermione shuddered. She still couldn't believe Lucius Malfoy had escaped Azkaban. 'But I don't see what that has to do with us.'

'Dumbledore thinks if I fall in love with you, I won't hurt you, or any of the others. He thinks you can stop me following my father.' Draco said gently, his eyes meeting hers.

'And can I?'

'I wouldn't follow him anyway.' Draco confessed, 'But I'm tarred with the family brush. Now I just have an extra reason not to do it. I'm not saying I'm going to go all gooey and perfect little angel, but I'm not evil.'

'I know.' Hermione reached across the table and took his hand, 'I know.'

'So what about you? How's your mum?' he asked, seemingly desperate to change the subject.

'She's okay. Not great, but she's getting there,' she sighed, 'I'm going to owl them tonight for an update.'

Draco nodded, 'I'm glad. Do they know where you got the money yet?'

'No.'

'Will they ever know?'

'No. I couldn't,' Tears pricked the back of her eyes, 'It would kill them.'

They sat in silence for a while until their meal arrived, after which the awkwardness of the first conversation eased, and they dissolved into cheerful banter. Once they had finished and paid, Hermione stood up and put her coat back on, as Draco attempted to put his hat back on without risking hathead the next time he took it off. They stepped outside into the alley, white snowflakes swirling around them.

'Well, the Three Broomsticks?' Hermione asked.

'Time to face the music.' Draco replied, once again entwining his fingers with hers.

HR 

An eery silence filled the Three Broomsticks as Hermione and Draco entered, heading directly over to the table where Ginny, Harry, Ron and Jane were sitting. The only sound was the clump of Draco's heavy boots on the thick wooden floor. They sat down with their backs to the crowd, still grasping each others' hands.

'Oh for God's sake!' Ginny cried, standing up, 'Get a life! All of you! This is getting really quite sad!'

The younger students nearer the table slowly turned away and resumed their conversations, and one by one the others followed, although a few Slytherins and Gryffindors still shot dirty looks at them every few minutes.

'You want a drink?' Draco asked, standing.

'Um… butterbeer please.' Hermione replied, as he headed off in the direction of the bar.

'Well?' Ginny asked excitedly as soon as he was out of earshot, 'Where'd you go? What'd you do?'

Hermione stifled a laugh at her best friend, 'He took me to this little restaurant, and we just talked.'

'Oh.' Hermione swore Ginny actually looked disappointed by this.

'What were you expecting?' she asked.

'It's just, you went away together… for almost two hours… there's not that many places in Hogsmeade…' the redhead thought aloud.

'Honestly, is that all you ever think about?' Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny was about to answer, but was interrupted by a thick accent, 'So, what's your hourly rate today?'

'Sod off, Finnegan,' Ron threatened, standing up to face Seamus; he might not agree with all of Hermione's choices, but he would defend her to the bitter end.

'No, Ron, this is my fight,' Hermione stepped between the two boys.

'Yeah, Ron,' Seamus sneered, 'Granger here knows a thing or two about handling men, don't you?'

'Just leave us alone, Seamus.' Hermione pleaded.

Seamus sneered at her, 'What? You not into group action, Granger? Shame. Bet we could've got your mum too. Now would that cost us extra, or does she do it for free?'

Hermione snapped. She couldn't even remember stepping forward. All she knew was one moment Seamus was sneering, 'What do you say, Gra- Oomph!'

He hit the floor with a thud, creating a deafening silence in the pub as every eye in the place turned on the pair. Hermione was aware that Crabbe and Goyle were edging up behind Seamus, glaring at her. She felt Harry and Ron rising to their feet behind her, preparing to face off with the cronies. 'You little bitch!' Seamus growled, climbing to his feet, with a little help from Goyle, the one time enemies united by a hatred of Hermione. Seamus wiped the blood from his nose and lip.

'What's wrong Finnegan? Like you said, I know how to handle men.' Hermione hissed as he stepped toward her. He was obviously embarrassed at having just been floored by a girl.

'How dare you, you – you – you –'

_Smack_!

The crack echoed through the room as his palm connected with her cheek, leaving an ugly red handprint. Hermione was shocked; never had a man hit her. She froze for a second, her mouth gaping at what had just happened. _He hit me! That little git just hit me!_ After only a second, she regained her composure but before she could do anything, a voice roared, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Seamus whirled around just in time to see a flurry of white blonde hair heading toward him, a muscular arm swinging in his direction, and for the second time in under a minute, he was lying flat on his back on the wooden floor of the Three Broomsticks. In the blink of an eye, Draco was on top of him, intent on causing as much pain as possible, all the while grunting, 'How – dare – you – touch – her!'

'No!' Hermione screamed, as Crabbe and Goyle flew toward Draco. But to her surprise, Ron and Harry jumped to Draco's assistance, Ron tackling Crabbe, whilst Harry took on Goyle.

_Why isn't anyone stopping this? Where are all the teachers? Event the pub owners?_ Hermione's brain screamed as she watched the three most important men in her life becoming stained with blood. But there was noone except students in sight.

'Aargh!' Harry grunted as Goyle began to overpower him.

'No you don't, you slimy git!' Ginny screamed, practically vaulting over the table and tackling Goyle. Hermione had to admit, she might have looked scrawny but once she got going she was pretty scary. She was repeatedly slapping Goyle over the head with her bag (full with makeup), 'Nobody hurts my boyfriend!' All Goyle could do was hold his arms up in an attempt to shield his face from the sharp objects poking through the bag.

Hermione looked back around to Seamus and Draco. They were both on their feet now, but Seamus had Draco's arm pinned behind his back so he couldn't move, and was punching his side. _Somebody help him!_ Hermione screamed to herself, but Ginny and Harry were otherwise engaged with a rather bloody Goyle, Ron couldn't let go of Crabbe and nobody else looked as though they were going to do anything. _Well Granger, looks like it's up to you._

Climbing over Goyle, who was huddled on the floor with Ginny on top of him, her fiery hair flying, she strutted over to Seamus and tapped him on the shoulder. Surprised, he loosened his grip on Draco slightly and turned around. Smiling a sickeningly sweet smile, Hermione pulled her leg back and swung, watching Seamus' eyes almost pop out of his head as her knee connected at full speed with a very sensitive area. He let go of Draco completely and slowly sunk to the floor, clutching his hands to his groin.

Hermione hadn't moved when the main door opened and an icy voice bellowed, 'What the devil is going on here! Granger, Potter, Weasleys, Malfoy, Finnegan, Crabbe and Goyle! Do not move! Everyone else leave NOW!'

Every other student in the building cleared out in under five seconds flat, scurrying past Snape and McGonagall, who stood in the doorway.

Hermione quickly looked around; it didn't look good. She and Draco were standing over Seamus, who was curled up in the foetal position on the floor, moaning as he grasped his groin area, Goyle lay next to him, with Ginny sitting on top of him, holding onto the collar of his robes, Harry standing above them, and Ron had Crabbe in a headlock in the corner. And they were all spattered with blood from various sources.

'I want to know exactly what happened here.' McGonagall snarled in a low and threatening voice, 'Miss Granger, why don't you start?'


	17. Seeking Salvation

**Disclaimer – **if I owned the Harry Potter world, I wouldn't be posting here for free, would I?

Gulping, Hermione met her favourite proffessor's eyes. 'We – um – you see –'

'Seamus slapped Hermione!' Draco interrupted, sneering down at the young Irishman with disgust.

'I see…' McGonagall nodded, 'But how exactly does that involve you Mr Weasley?'

Ron let go of Crabbe, whose face was now turning a pale purple, 'Crabbe jumped on Draco when he hit Seamus for hitting Hermione.'

'Mm hm. And you Miss Weasley?' McGonagall's lips were pursed.

Ginny blushed and climbed off of Goyle, 'Well, Goyle attacked Harry…'

'Potter?'

'Goyle was beating the sh- well, he was hitting Draco, and I pulled him off.'

'Finnegan?' the professor growled.

'She hit me first!' he cried.

'Uh huh,' Hermione admitted smugly, 'Tell her _why_ I hit you.'

Seamus gave her a dirty look, but remained silent.

McGonagall exchanged a look with Snape, 'I think we should each deal with our own students. Agreed?'

Snape nodded. 'Crabbe, Goyle, _Malfoy_. I expect to see you all in my office the minute we return to school. Is that understood?'

'The rest of you, my office.' McGonagall snarled, 'And I suggest you apologise to the owner and get out of here immediately. We shall be leaving in half an hour.'

With that, the two professors stalked out of the pub, leaving the eight students to dwindle after them.

HR 

Half an hour later, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco and Jane were once again sat in a carriage returning to Hogwarts.

'Seriously though, Gin, where'd you learn to fight like that? You were lethal!' Harry asked his girlfriend incredulously.

'You don't grow up in a house with six brothers and not learn a thing or two.' Ginny shrugged, exchanging a glance with Ron.

'Yep. Gin's the only person other than mum who actually scares the twins!' he laughed.

'And you!' Draco spoke to Hermione, who was sitting on his knee again, 'The look on Finnegan's face when you floored him to start with! And I doubt he'll ever have kids after that kick!'

'Served the prat right!' Hermione spat, 'I don't think he'll mess with us again!'

The carriage ground to a halt in the Hogwarts grounds and the six students climbed out.

'Well, see you in the common room later?' Hermione asked Draco.

'I guess. Good luck.' He leant down and kissed her lips swiftly, before hurrying off to the dungeons to face Snape.

'Let's go.' Harry sighed as the Gryffindors set off to see McGonagall.

When they reached her office, they found that she was already there, along with a rather beaten and bloody Seamus, who was dabbing his face with a tissue.

'I don't recall telling you to take a seat.' McGonagall growled as Ron pulled out a chair. He started at her tone, and pushed it back in.

'So… why don't you begin, Mr Finnegan?'

Seamus looked anxiously over at the professor. 'Granger punched me, then Malfoy jumped me!'

'That is so not what happened!' Ginny cried.

'You will each get your turn, Miss Weasley! Mr Finnegan, I have a hard time believing that Miss Granger would hit you for no good reason. Was she provoked?'

Seamus shook his head, 'No, professor.'

'You lying toad! You said disgusting things about me and my mother! And you slapped me!' Hermione yelled, holding back her hair so McGonagall could see the bruise forming on her cheekbone.

'It's not my fault you're a whore! Do you know what she did, prof-'

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' McGonagall bellowed, her voice echoed off the cold stone walls, 'I will not tolerate language like that! And yes, I assure you, I am quite aware of what Miss Granger did.'

Hermione gasped, as did her friends. _She knows! Who else does? Will I be expelled? Draco!_ She looked up at the teacher with tears in her eyes, 'But how?'

'We have our ways.' McGonagall replied, pursing her lips again.

'Will I be expelled?' Hermione asked quietly.

'No, Miss Granger.' McGonagall answered, 'But I urge you not to push your luck any further. You have been fortunate in that Professor Dumbledore is content to not only let you and Mr Malfoy avoid expulsion, but also to keep your positions as Head Boy and Girl. You will however, have detention twice a week until the end of summer, as will everyone else in this room.'

'But-' Seamus protested.

'No buts, Mr Finnegan. I suggest you all get to your dormitories as quickly as possible, and remain there for the rest of the night. You are to go to the Great Hall on Tuesday at eight pm for your first night's detention.' McGonagall waved them all out of her office.

Seamus scurried off first, probably afraid of being alone with the other four, who sauntered up slowly to Gryffindor Tower, stopping outside the fat lady portrait.

'Look at the state of us!' Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked at them all in turn; he was right, they were a mess. Harry's lip was bleeding and his shirt was torn and grubby, Ron's hair was spiking up and he had a cut on his forehead, and Ginny's hair was sticking out in all directions, her t-shirt was twisted, two nails were broken and her face was smeared with blood (not hers) and dirt.

'I better get back to the dorm and see how Draco is.' Hermione stated.

Ginny scowled, 'Yeah, facing Snape after everything that's happened couldn't be easy.'

Hermione said goodbye to her friends and headed up to her shared dorm.

HR 

'How'd it go?' Draco asked as she climbed through the portrait hole. He was sitting on the couch, his fist in a bowl of ice, dabbing his face with a damp cloth.

'Two detentions a week until graduation.' She groaned.

He nodded, 'Me too.'

She slumped onto the couch behind him, and he pulled his fist out of the bowl of ice, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. She flinched at his touch.

'Bloody hell! That bastard!' Draco snarled, as he saw properly for the first time the ugly purple bruise on her cheek.

'It's not as bad as it looks.' Hermione whimpered, trying not to let the pain show, 'And anyway, I gave as good as I got.'

'You gave better, love!' Draco grinned, wrapping some ice in the cloth and holding it up to her cheek, 'I don't think there's anything that'll take away that bruise. You'll just have to wait it out.'

'It's okay. I'll wear my hair down for a few days; I knew this frizzball would come in handy for something!'

'At least take something for the pain.' Draco motioned to the potion bottle which was already on the table.

Hermione sighed, and gulped down some of it, before handing it back to Draco, watching as he finished off the rest. Drowsiness closed in on her quickly, and she leant her head on Draco's chest and promptly fell asleep.

HR 

The next week passed uneventfully, word having spread about what happened to Seamus, Crabbe and Goyle after messing with Hermione. Nobody else was stupid enough to get on her bad side. And so, as she sat down for dinner at the Gryffindor table the next Friday night, Draco in tow as he had lost any friends he'd had in Slytherin, she was completely relaxed. She looked around at her friends, their bruises had faded over the past fortnight (although she noted Seamus still walked with a slight hobble), and they had actually begun to accept Draco. Not that he was now having guys' nights with Ron and Harry when she stayed over with Ginny, but at least they had stopped wanting to kill each other, and he got along surprisingly well with the youngest Weasley. _Probably because they're both so damn stubborn!_ Hermione thought, smiling.

'You all coming to the quidditch game tonight?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, of course, Gin.' Hermione replied.

'But who are you going to be cheering for?' Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

She paused. It was a Gryffindor v Slytherin match. 'I'll be an impartial supporter.'

'We are so going to win!' Ginny cried. She had improved a lot since her early days as seeker, and had since built up a reputation almost to rival Harry's. Ron wasn't bad either.

Draco stifled a laugh. 'No way! We're going to wipe the floor with you!' he taunted the Gryffindors.

'We'll see, Malfoy. Me and you, may the best man win!' Ginny smirked at him.

'Thanks, Weasley, I will.' he replied, teasing his rival seeker.

_Hmm, this should be interesting, Ginny against Draco…_ Hermione thought to herself, watching as the two jokingly tormented each other.

'Let's go, Ron, we have to get ready. You better get going too, Malfoy, you could use some extra practice before the match!' Ginny dragged the two boys out of the Great Hall, as they tried to stuff the remainders of their dinners into their mouths.

HR 

Hermione and Harry sat in the front row of the Gryffindor stand, watching as the little red and green figures hurtled around the pitch. Gryffindor were leading, barely, and Ginny and Draco were both in hot pursuit of the snitch, flying mere inches from each other.

'Go Gin!' Harry screamed, waving his scarf manically in the air. Hermione laughed at the excitement on his face as the Gryffindor seeker zoomed past them, waving at Harry. 'Don't wave at me! Get the snitch!' he yelled, his face red.

The crowd around them roared with cheers as Ron batted the quaffle away from the goals, denying Slytherin of any points.

'Nice save by Weasley senior!' the commentator, a fourth year Hufflepuff, announced.

The crowd roared with applause, as he continued, 'And it looks like Weasley junior has caught sight of the snitch!'

Just at that, a blur of flame red hair whizzed past the stand, as the Gryffindors cheered. Ginny had seen the snitch and she was close on its tail, until she had to swerve to avoid a bludger, twirling through the air as the Slytherin beater laughed.

Hermione was so busy watching Ginny she didn't notice a green-clad chaser get the quaffle past Ron, causing the Gryffindors to groan, whilst a roar of applause was emitted from the green stands opposite.

'And Reilly scores, making it a tie! One of those seekers better catch the snitch soon!' the Hufflepuff yelled.

Hermione turned her attention back to Malfoy and Ginny, who had both once again spotted the small golden ball. They glanced over at each other, and each seeing that the other had spotted it too, raced after it, making the crowd go wild. As they sped around the borders of the pitch, they were so close Hermione swore their legs were touching.

'Malfoy and little Weasley are neck in neck! This could go either way folks!' the commentator was standing now to get a better look.

'C'mon, Gin! Kick his arse!' Harry bellowed, to a half-frown, half-laugh from McGonagall, who he had forgotten was in the row behind.

Hermione watched as the seekers began to climb higher; evidently the snitch was climbing upwards. They were above the level of the stands, at least sixty feet in the air, when they levelled out again, Draco pulling ahead. He was a few metres in front of Ginny, when Hermione heard Harry gasp, 'What are those gits doing? Oh no! Gin! Look out!'

'What? Oh!' Hermione followed Harry's gaze to see the two Slytherin beaters speeding toward Ginny. She turned around, but too late. She didn't have time to move out of the way before they rammed her, causing her to let go of her grip on her broom.

'NO!' Harry screamed, as every student jumped to their feet to see Ginny plummet toward the ground.

Draco had paused, turning back as he heard Ginny scream, but kept one eye on the snitch, hovering thirty feet to his right; it was almost within reach.

'Get the snitch!' a unanimous scream echoed from the Slytherin stands and players alike, urging him to take advantage of Ginny's fall.

'FOUL! FOUL! FOUL!' the Hufflepuff commentator screamed.

Meanwhile, Ron looked on in horror from the opposite end of the pitch as his baby sister freefell through the air, arms flailing. Deserting his post, he hurtled across the pitch at full speed, knowing in his heart it would be impossible for him to make it.

'GINNY!' his scream could be heard echoing through the entire pitch as the redhead neared the ground; fifty feet, forty feet, thirty feet, twenty feet –

Hermione saw it all in slow motion; Harry almost jumping over the side of the stand, Ron screaming his sister's name, Ginny nearing the ground, and Draco's arms outstretched, reaching to grab …

**Author's Note – **mwaha. Mwahaha. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


End file.
